Power Rangers Aswamedha Prophecy
by Mike singh
Summary: Everytime when an evil rise an ashwamedha yagya is conducted to give chosen one the power to defeat the evil but this time when Asth rise the ashwamedha has to be conducted once again but this time it is not a normal yagya. The chosen descendents of saptharishi has to do this yagya but in a different way to connect to the supreme power. But this time it is not written who will win.
1. call for the duty

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **This is the plot for my new story which basically has it's story similar to an Indian t.v. show 'seven' but will be different in many ways. It will have the concept of aswamedha prophecy, saptarishi and pole star in it, though each of them are not much related with each other. The motive of this is story is just to entertain you and not to hurt anyone in anyway. I also need you guys to help me in this story by submitting your OC's for the story and don't forgot to read my other story Power rangers spirit allies. So It all starts like :**_

* * *

"From the starting of the world there has been a supreme power who maintain the balance between good and evil. When this devil gets stronger this supreme power call forward the strongest minds for help and save the world" said a man in his 50's. He was dressed in nice white suit, was beared and bald headed. It was looking like a conferencing was going on.

"So Dr. Avasthi you mean to say that superminds exists? If yes then how we are different from them?" asked a person from the audience.

"See every mind of ours is a part of this supreme power that means we all have those capabilities that this supreme power have like a part of water will have same properties like a river. This is the reason that in ancient times people lives so long and have such an exceptional powers but as the time passed these powers were forgot but they still resides inside our minds. Yes there still exists some Minds that has unlocken them and has a knowledge of those powers" replied Dr. Avasthi.

"Sir you mean there are some people with such powers so are not they a threat for us? If yes than how can we protect ourself from them." asked another person from the audience.

"Those people has the powers and they function as their wish. If there is good, there also exists evil. But it is written in our _purans_ that whenever evil will try to overpower there will be some holy and powerful minds to defeat them." replied Dr. Avasthi.

After sometime when the conference was over Dr. Avasthi was on the roof of his home and with a telescope was seeing the _Ursa major or saptarishi mandal._ He had a smile on his face. ' _In every yuga this time comes when the biggest yagya is conducted to give the chosen one the power to_ _eliminate darkness and the saptarishi has to start the yagya. The greatest yagya , Ashwamedha yagya but this time it is not written who will win. Who will have the power given after ashwamedha yagya?'_ He closed his eyes as if he is telepathically talking to someone.

 _ **~Ashwamedha Prophecy~**_

A person in his 30's was in between a yagya in an old building as he open his eyes. He was in black and was was bald headed. "Looks like the time has come. I have to awaken my army." said the man."This time i will win and no one will be in my way. I will get the ultimate power. I will rule. Asth will rule." added he while laughing.

 **~Ashwamedha Prophecy~**

A girl of 25 was teaching yoga to some students. She was in black yoga uniform.

"See students you have to stretch your leg like this then bring your head down and then upward then stretch your body" said the girl as she show them how to do it.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head. ' _Sunya the time has come. You have to come to me and guide the warriors born under the saptarishi stars as their descendents about their duties in this war. I am waiting for you to come.'_ said the voice of Dr. Avasthi.

Sunya Awasthi adopted daughter of Dr. Avasthi was sent by him to live her life as she wish but had told her about the responsibilities she will have to take when the time will come.

"Ok students this is the end for today's class " announced she.

 **~Ashwamedha Prophecy~**

A male of 26 was recording a song for his upcoming album. He was wearing a blue jeans a white inner with a blue jacket. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. ' _Seven the time has come. You have to come to me and guide the warriors born under the saptarishi stars as their descendents about their duties in this war. I am waiting for you to come.'_ said the voice of Dr. Avasthi.

Seven Singhal used to be a disciple of Dr. Avasthi and like Sunya he was send to live on his own and was asked to return when the time is right and now he is a singer but now the time has come. He immediately left the room.

 **~Ashwamedha Prophecy~**

In a room Seven was waiting when Sunya arrived there. He saw her coming.

"Seven it has been so a long since we last met" said Sunya.

"13 years 10 months and 16 days since our last meeting" said Seven.

"Wow you remember?" asked Sunya.

"I remember every moment we were not togather but looks like you have not remembered that" said a sad Seven.

"13 years 10 months 16 days 20 hours and 54 minutes since our last meeting" said Sunya which shocked Seven. "You were not alone who was waiting for this day" she added.

As they were talking Dr. Avasthi entered the room. "Welcome you two. The time has come. You have to bring them here. The Prophecy had started to form. Ashwamedha yagya has started .

... to be continued.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :: So here are the requirements or the guidance for what i want in oc's for this story :**_

 _ **Name (should be indian):**_

 _ **Nickn**_ _ **ame (should be indian):**_

 _ **color: (red, blue, yellow, purple, green, white, crimson , gold and silver)**_

 _ **Gender : male(green, purple , white, crimson, gold) and female(**_ _ **silver**_ _ **,**_ _ **red, blue, yellow)**_

 _ **sexuality:**_

 _ **special power :**_

 _ **Advanced power :(modified special power)**_

 ** _Cloathing:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _History:_**

 ** _Dream:(what they want to become)_**

 ** _Family members:_**

 ** _other details:_**

 ** _To submit your character please pm me or write it in the reviews._**


	2. Saptarisi arise part 1

_**Hi Guys!**_

 ** _I finally got the staff to work for in this story. I would like to thank_** Crazydreamer33 _ **for support and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it. One more thing the story will contain names of places that truly exists but they are just need of the stories as they are mysterious places of India and thus can help a lot in this story. I have no intenson to hurt anyone's feeling in anyway. So enjoy the story.**_

* * *

 ** _Mumbai, Maharashtra -:_**

A middle class Maharashtrian girl of about 18years was talking someone on his phone as she was returning from his friends birthday party late at night. She had a shoulder length black hairs and a wheatish complex. She was about 5'5 height and had brown eyes. She was dressed in beautiful white spaghetti top with sky blue jeans jacket and deep blue ankle length jeans. "Ok Rama i will call you once i reach home. Bye the way it was an awesome party from you. If you will organise this kind of parties on your every birthday then i will wish that your birthday came twice a week" said the girl laughing. "okay now bye i will call you once i reach home".

Suddenly two bikes stopped her path. There were three boys on the two bikes. One has brown hairs and wheatish rather pale complex, second was little black in complex and the third one had fair complex.

" Laksh leave my way and let me go" said the girl to the boy having fair complex as she had an uneasy feeling.

"Come on you know i like you and i know you like me as well so stop this resist and come with me. Today i will take you to heaven" said Laksh as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Just leave my hand and by the way i was never interested in you and neither i am at present so let me go" replied she as she tried to free herself from his grip and finally succeeded and started to run in a random direction. The three too started to run after her. She was running in the jungle and between the plant and finally reached at the drift of a valley as the three also arrived there. The three started to move towards her and seeing no way to run she started to move backward and suddenly fell of the hill top as the three run to catch her but were not able to do so but then they got a sight of Navya flying. They were terrified to look at her and ran away from there. Navya landed safely on the ground as she too was amazed with what happened with her. _'It was the second time i fly first it was on my 13 birthday'_ she thought to herself.

 ** _Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh -:_**

In a very big building a politician was busy with some discussion with his party members. He was around 45 years of age and was in white Kurta pajama with khaki nehru koti. They were discussing something related to the upcoming elections when a boy of about 5'6 and 18 years entered the room. He was wearing a crimson shirt with black jeans. He had dark black hairs but he had died the front portion in crimson and black eyes. "Dad i want to talk to you?" said the boy.

"Can't you see Chahat i am busy right now and in a few minute i had to meet someone so don't disturb me " replied the man.

Chahat was feeling upset as it has always been like this. His father has always been busy in politics and after her mother passed he was left alone. He let out a shy and went upstairs as he looked out from his window as he saw a man coming in black coat. Suddenly he heard something. 'Today my man will shoot him when he will come to meet me'. He was shocked as he saw his father coming to meet the man. He started to run as fast as he could and bumped into his father as both of them fall to the ground and a bullet hit the chair next to them. They all had a look of terror on their face . ' _Again i heard a voice like this about 5 years ago. Looks like i was reading someone's thought_ ' thought Chahat.

 ** _Pune , Maharashtra -:_**

In a bar a party was going on. The bar owner was illegally selling drugs and many of the guest were buying them. There was a boy having spiked black hairs, normal height and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing white button up shirts and black jeans. He was dancing with a girl in white top and blue jeans. Another boy of the same height in black leather jacket came to him with a small packet containing drugs. He come towards him and handed the packet to him.

"Have this Nik. You will enjoy it. " asked the later boy.

"No thanks i will not have it and never dare to give it to me again" said Nikhil in a serious tone. Suddenly a police officer grabbed Nikhil's hand and the rest of the people ran out of the pub as it was a raid. The police officer took him towards their jeep but due to the dim light they were not able to saw his face.

"Officer what are you doing i had done nothing why are you arresting me?" asked Nikhil.

"We had arrested you as you are found guilty in illegal business of drugs and cocin" replied the officer.

"Sir i am not in this business by any mean. I swear " replied Nik. " You see i had just returned from Kolkata as my school days are over and came for enjoying with my childhood friends. I didn't know anything related to all this." he continued.

" Oh really every criminal says the same. Give me your father's number i will inform him about you activities" said the officer.

At the mentioning of his father Nikhil resisted and as he get the chance he started to run. The officers also ran to catch him but suddenly he started to run at superspeed. He stopped before a magnificent building which was his home. He was surprised too. ' _Again it has been after five years'_ Nik thought.

 _ **Kolkata , West Bengal -:**_

A girl with medium length brown hairs, brown eyes, wheatish complexion and average height was on his pizza delivering scooty. She was wearing Yellow crop top with jean shorts. She stopped at a particular address and checked time in his watch. ' _Well done Dipti even though there was so much traffic you manage to be here 2 minutes before the time of free service'_ thought she. She went to the door and press the doorbell. A man in thirty came to open the door.

"Here is your pizza sir" said she. The man took the pizza from her hand and was closing the door. " Sir payment" asked Dipti.

"Have you seen the time it has been 35 minutes since i ordered and as you say it is free for me now because it is above 30 minutes since i ordered" replied the man.

Dipti was getting angry as she knew she was before time. "Sir i am before the time so please pay the bill." she said.

"Do what you can i will not pay now go away" replied the man.

Suddenly her hand were ingulf in fire and he directed them towards a plant as the plant burned to ashes. The man was terrified as he dropped the pizza box and money to pay and closed the door and ran inside the house. Dipti too was shocked. " _Again after 5 years'_ thought she as she picked the money and went towards her scooty.

 ** _Patna , Bihar -:_**

A boy of about 17 with black hairs, fair skin, green eyes and athletic body was running in the garden of an orphanage as two other boys were chasing him. The boy was in grey sweat shirt and black trouser. " Stop there Harshit you had done wrong by complaining to Mr Dikshit and now you will pay for this " said the boy who was chasing Harshit.

"Listen Daksh i was not the one who did your complain" replied Harshit as he continued to run but soon reached the dead end and the two also came there.

" Now where will you go ?" asked Daksh. Harshit was terrified as he stepped on shadow of a tree and suddenly vanished and reappeared from the shadow of a far away tree. He had a surprised look on his face. ' _Not again after five years'_ he thought.

 ** _Bhubaneswar , Orissa -:_**

A girl was sitting on his roof and talking to her friend. She had curly black long hairs, black eyes and was 5'7 tall and was in red tank top.

"Mayuri I want to join the army, i mean if my brother can be an army officer than why can't i be one. I will ask my father and i don't know what i be doing if he didnot allow me" said she.

"Asmin what are you saying?" came a voice who belong to Asmin's father. She ended the call and stood before him.

" I want to join army" said she.

" No i will not allow a girl of my family to join army" said his father.

She was furious as she went towards the teres entry. She was about to open it but someone opened it and he fell of the roof top and passed out. She opened her eyes in her bedroom as she had blood and scars on her body. She touched the scars and the scars started to heal. A doctor entered her room with Asmin's family.

" Sir she is perfectly fine. There is not even a scar of any accident." said the Doctor.

"But how can this be? we all had seen her falling from rooftop?" said his father.

 _'Not again after five years'_ thought Asmin.

 ** _kurukshetra College, Delhi -:_**

Sunya and Seven were sitting in the auditorium of the college. It looked like they were discussing some thing.

"so have you got their names?" asked Seven.

" Yeah. Asmin, Nikhil, Dipti, Navya, Harshit , Chahat" said Sunya.

"But they are only six. Who is seventh?" asked Seven.

"I don't Know. The page is torn after it" replied Sunya.

"Ok we will find the solution for it but first we have to gather the rest six before he lays eyes on them" said Seven to which Sunya noded.

 _ **Somewhere at Unknown place -:**_

Asth had been searching in some books. " Finally i got my hand on the strongest of the seven whom no one knows" said he with an evil laugh.

 _... to be continued._

* * *

 ** _Author's note : So this is the starting and intro of the characters but they will not be morphing till chapter next to the coming chapter. Next chapter will be having more mystries plus rangers will be knowing the ashwamedha prophecy and the seventh ranger will be introduce. Don't forgot to give your reviews they are always encouraging._**

 ** _Now once again i will like to thank_** Crazydreamer33 ** _for the character Navya, Dipti and Nikhil ._**

 ** _Till next time Bye!_**


	3. Saptarisi arise part 2

**_kurukshetra College, Delhi -:_**

Dr. Astha entered the room where Sunya and Seven were waiting for him. He came and opened a book. " So have you find the Seven?" asked he.

" We had found the six of them and had arranged for their arrival till evening but there was no name of the seventh." replied Seven.

"Sunya use your supermind to go through purans you will get the answer" said Dr. Avasthi and he passed a thick book to her which she took with a nod.

Sunya sat down and opened the book. She concentrated on the book and closed her eyes and then opened them and found herself surrounded by different mantras and as she saw the names Asmin, Nikhil, Dipti, Navya, Harshit , Chahat, Himanshu and Sunya. Then name of Seven. Then she was back to the reality.

"Himanshu. Himanshu is the name of the seventh." said she.

"Good now arrange for their arrival in the college " said Dr. Avathi as he left the room.

Seven saw Sunya as if she had something in her mind. " Whats wrong Sunya? you are looking tensed." asked Seven.

"I am just thinking what is our role in this prophecy. I mean they are the seven warriors and Dr. Avasthi is their mentor then why we have these powers? Seven I am getting a strange feeling that something wrong is going to happen before everything starts and Dr. Avasthi knows about it" Suna replied.

"Don't be tensed Sunya everything will be fine. And if Dr. Avasthi knows anything about the prophecy there must be a reason for him not telling us about the prophecy" said Seven as he put his hand on her shoulder comforting her.

 _'This is not all, Seven. Something about Himanshu is odd. Puran's says he is not purely a human being plus my name was with the seven but yours was not with us. I am not getting it what all this means?'_ thought Sunya.

 ** _Mumbai, Maharashtra -:_**

Navya was sitting in her room and thinking about last night's event when his father entered her room. He was too happy. " Nivi you have done it ,you had fulfilled our dream. Now you will study in Kurukshetra college. You had earned a scholarship there. You will soon become a well known doctor as we wished" said he. Navya was happy to see her father happy but was a bit sad as she had done everything to please her parents. She still miss her guitar lessons and singing classes as once she wanted to be a singer. Suddenly they heard horn of a car and they went towards the main door. They opened the door to see a man in a driver's uniform.

" Is this the house of Navya Dixit? I am asked to take her to the Kurukshetra college. We have to leave in within an hour" said he as he handed a letter to Navya's father.

 ** _Lucknow, Uttar Pradesh -:_**

Chahat was too excited and was very happy as he got a call from Kurukshetra college as he had earned a scholarship there on his own without the use of his father's name. He came running in the varanda where her mother was sitting. He was to full of joy and excitement.

"Mummy mummy se i have got this scholarship in Kurukshetra college. My dream has come true. Now i will achieve my goal" said he.

He saw his father coming home and in an excitement went towards him. "Dad see i had got admission in Kurukshetra college." said he in excitement.

"Listen i am very busy present so don't disturb me right now" replied his father in anger and went to his room . Chahat was upset by his father's behaviour. He was heading towards his room when a car came and stopped at their door. A a man in a driver's uniform stepped out and called Chahat's mother.

" Is this the house of Chahat Khatri? I am asked to take him to the Kurukshetra college. We have to leave in within an hour" said he as he handed a letter to Chahat's mother.

 ** _Pune , Maharashtra -:_**

Nikhil was still tensed with the last night's event when his father called him downstairs. He was thinking that it may be police. When he reached there he saw his parents with a driver.

" Nikhil see this you had did it son. Nikhil Pandav has been selected for a scholarship in Kurukshetra college. Congratulations my son" said his father. "Now pack your bag you will be leaving for there in one hour" he added to which Nikhil gave a shy of relief.

 _ **Kolkata , West Bengal -:**_

Dipti opened the door as someone was knocking on it. Dipti saw a man in driver's uniform.

" Is she Dipti Pandey who i am talking to. I am asked to take her to the Kurukshetra college. We have to leave in within an hour" said he as he handed a letter to Dipti.

She was very happy as she know that she got a scholarship in Kurukshetra college. _'Finally i will be able to fulfill my and my parent's dream'_ thought she.

 ** _Patna , Bihar -:_**

Harshit was sitting in his room in the orphanage as he was applying some medicines on his brushes. They were all because of had always beaten him whether he had done something wrong or not to him. Suddenly a watchman came to his room and called him. "Harshit Mr. Dikshit is calling you" said he.

Harshit finished applying medicine and went to the office of Mr. Dikshit and saw a driver sitting there.

"Harshit my child, he had came to take you to the Kurukshetra college. You had earned a scholarship there. Pack your bag you have to leave in an hour" said Mr. Dikshit as he hugged him. ' _Finally i will be there. Out of this place. Though i will miss Mr. Dikshit'_ he thought as he let out a shy of relief.

 ** _Bhubaneswar , Orissa -:_**

Asmin was excitedly waiting for someone to arrive. ' _once i got there then i will be able to fulfill my dreams. Kurukshetra college is famous for teaching students in field of Doctors , engineers and army and i got a scholarship there'_ she thought when a car stopped at her doorsteps.

"Is this the house of Asmin Bhardwaj? I am asked to take her to the Kurukshetra college. We have to leave in within an hour" said the driver of the car.

 ** _kurukshetra College, Delhi -:_**

A boy in green hoodies and black jeans entered the college campus. He had green eyes, brownish black messy hairs and was slightly built. He had a smile on his face. A boy tapped his shoulder. " hey i am Trish. Looks like you are new here. Are you a regular entry or the one who came here on a scholarship?" asked Trish.

"Hi i am Himanshu Batar but i go by Ansh. And yeah i am among those scholarship students" said Ansh.

"Great then you must go and and met Dr. Avasthi as he had called a meeting with the scholarship students in the auditorium in evening." informed Trish to which Ansh noded and after saying thanks and bye he headed to his room.

In the evening Ansh was heading towards the auditorium. At the door of auditorium Ansh saw six other students standing. He headed towards them. They all were standing in a weird silence though one girl in red was frequently trying to talk. The boy in black was standing with high guards and the girl in yellow and the boy in white were looking as if they will cut each others throat. The girl in blue was looking nervous while the boy in Crimson was listening to music on his phone

"Hello guys i am one of the scholarship student here just like you" said Ansh but in reply only get glares from others. He remained silent for few seconds but was not able to control himself because of his talkativeness. "Guys this is getting weird do we guys atleast introduce ourself. Myself Himanshu Batar but i go by Ansh and i am from Delhi itself".

"Asmin Bharadwaj. I am from Bhubaneswar , Orissa. Nice to meet you. Atleast someone here is talking" replied Asmin.

"Hmm Chahat, Chahat Khatri from Lucknow , UP." said Chahat.

"Any relation with Suraj Khatri, the famous politician" asked Asmin.

"He happened to be my dad" replied Chahat.

"Dipti Pandey from Kolkata, West bengal" said Dipti.

"Like everyone is interested in Knowing you." said Nik.

"Listen Mr. Nikhil Pandav i am not talking to you so just stay away from me as much as possible. Hope you get it." said Dipti.

"Wooh looks like some of us know each other but have a bad history" said Ansh jokingly.

"By the way i am Nikhil Pandav prefer to be called Nik from Pune, Maharashtra" said Nik.

"I am Dipti Dixit from Mumbai, Maharashtra" said Dipti.

" I am Harshit from Patna, Bihar" said Harshit.

Suddenly the door of the auditorium opened and the seven entered. At the stage they saw Dr. Avasthi , Sunya and Seven. "Finally the day had come. I pay my regards to the great Saptarishis. I had been waiting for this day from years." said Dr. Avasthi.

"What? wait is this the way to welcome the scholarship students?" asked Nik.

"No. It is the way to welcome you seven. The seven born under the consolation of saptarishi" said Sunya.

"Who I didnot know that about myself" said Ansh.

"Then you must know. You seven are born under the stars of saptarishi" said Seven.

" How many of you know about Ashwamedha yagya?" asked Dr. Avasthi.

"It is supposed to be something like sending horse out to expand boundaries of kingdom after yagya? And those who dare to stop that horse would have to fight with king who sent that horse" said Asmin.

"Yeah. In every yuga an ashwamedha yagya is conducted to give the chosen one the power to eliminate the evil in the world. To conduct this yagya some superminds are called. This is the time to conduct the ashwamedha of this yuga and you are the superminds chosen to conduct it." said Dr. Avasthi.

"You mean you want us to conduct a yagya " asked Dipti.

" A great evil Asth is arising and you have to fight against him. To protect this world from destruction you have to fulfill the Ashwamedha prophecy." said Dr. Avasthi

"Wait you are making fool of us right?" asked Asmin.

"No they are saying truth" said Chahat.

"But how do you Know this?" asked Navya.

"Because He can read minds just like you can fly, Asmin can heal etc." said Sunya.

" You guys are chosen to fight against the devil and to unlock your true potential. You have to be there for each other no matter what happens and have to help each other in your difficult times. You are the only hope for the earth to protect from this devil. You will have to use your super powers to become the defenders of the earth the power rangers" said Dr. Avasthi as Sunya and Seven come out with the two boxes in hand and Dr. Avasthi had the third one in his hand. "These are your morphers and you have to say Descendents of saptarishi, online to morph." said Seven.

"Dipti you will be the yellow ranger, Nikhil you will be the white ranger, Harshit you will be the purple ranger, Navya you will be blue ranger, Chahat you will be the Crimson ranger, Himanshu you will be the green ranger and second in-command and lastly Asmin you will be the red ranger and the team leader." said Sunya as she handed a color coded watches to them.

"Descendents of saptarishi, online" said Ansh but nothing happened. " You said we will be getting powers but there is nothing that changed in me" asked Ansh in a strange angry tone".

"You will have to wait till they starts to function" said Dr. Avasthi. "For now you all go and rest from tomorrow you will barely get chance to rest. And yeah never tell anyone about your powers and you guys being power rangers". added Dr. Avasthi as they all leave to their rooms.

Next day Sunya and Seven were looking for Dr. Avasthi. " Where can he be? we had not seen him after last night" said Seven.

They entered the secret room of Dr. Avasthi and saw him lying on the floor with his hands chained and mouth taped. Seven and Sunya freed him.

"What happened Dr. Who did this to you?" asked Seven.

" have to save him. He had done this and is in the control of Asth. He had taken that box to give it to Asth" said Dr. Avasthi as both Seven and Sunya had a surprised look.

 _ **At an unknown place -:**_

"Well done. Now no one can stop me from ruling the world " said Asth as Ansh give him the box and his eyes sparkled black.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note-: So here we go. Rangers had met each other. Some of them Know each other whereas most donot. What do you thing Nikhil and Dipti's History was. Plus what do you think it is that the seven have to wait in order to morph and why is Ansh working for devil and how long will he be like this and what is inside that box? All things will be answered soon but didnot forgot to give your guesses and tell me what you think of the story in your reviews( they are always encouraging). Yeah the next chapter will show the morph and the starting of the world of mystries and the quest of the seven to solve them. Till next time bye!**_


	4. first sacrifise of the aswamedha

_**Hi guys**_

 ** _Hope you guys are enjoying the series and i can make it a good season. Now some important thing. There will be 2 mantras that will be used most in the whole series._**

 ** _1- Beej Mantra (_** ** _the mantra of darkness and the most powerful mantra that Asth have possession of ): om haa haam brim klim._**

 ** _2-Bajrasapta Mantra (the seven use this mantra to unite their powers to one in order to get away from most dangerous situations): om bajrasapta samaya anupalya om bajra sapta teeno lok pratisthita om satwaha satwaha satwaha_**

* * *

Asmin was heading towards the Principal office in a hurry as Sunya had called her that it is an emergency and all of them have to report at the principal office as soon as possible. She was on her way when Dipti joined her. " Do you have any idea of what is going on?" asked Dipti.

" Most importantly should we believe in them about what they are talking?" said Harshit as he also joined the two.

"Listen i didn't know about you guys but how they sound make me believe in them afterall all of whatever theory they told us fits with our situation and defines why we have these strange powers in our possession so i am in for saving the world " said Asmin as she had that leadership and convincing tone.

" When i look it that way i also come in the same conclusion. I am with you in this captain" said Dipti as she was looking Asmin as their leader and was convinced with what she said.

"Whatever but i still not believe them" said Harshit in a rough tone.

"So why you still have that watch at your wrist?" asked Asmin as Harshit was catch offguard and at the same time praising Asmin's observation skills. Asmin and Harshit took a turn and Dipti stood at the turn for a second. _'Why i get this uneasy feeling when i am around Harshit? The feeling like i am related to him with a far strong bond'_ thought she as she continued to follow the two.

Sunya , Seven , Dr. Avasthi and all of the rangers except Ansh were in the principal room. Dr. Avasthi pressed a button under the desk and a secret path to an underground cave opened and all of them went inside. The cave was very big from inside. It was divided into five parts. Left upper side was the training area. Attached to it was a library. In the right it was a medical room and attached to it was technical room. In the centre was a round table having a big globe in middle.

" Wooo I am going to love this place" said Chahat as he went towards the technical area and was surprised to see the supertech.

"So why are we called here saying there is a big emergency?" asked Navya.

"And where is that boy in green? Was not he supposed to be here?" asked Nik.

"That's why we had called you guys. Ansh is actually under the control of our enemy Asth before he came here. He took something important last night to Asth." said Sunya.

" What? that means now only we six are left to fight Asth and not only him but Ansh" said Asmin.

"No. It doesn't mean that. You seven are destined to fought against Asth. He is in your team" said Seven.

" I didn't get it. You said he is under Asth's control then definitely he will fight against us." said Harshit.

" You have to bring him back to his senses otherwise we will lose the battle even before it started" said Seven.

" Rangers before you guys ask more questions i would like to tell you all something, something related to existence of your powers and the prophecy of Ashwamedha." said Dr. Avasthi as he moved towards the library in the command centre. "It is said that once the supreme power created this world, he was left with high negative energy which he tried to get rid off and this negative energy resulted in creation of a very powerful Devil. Supreme power know that this Devil will create chaos in the world. To counter this force supreme power grant some sages power and knowledge to counter the devil and as the Supreme power knows it the great battle between good and evil. After the battle both side were not able to defeat each other and lost their lives. At that time a prophecy was told by heaven. The Ashwamedha prophecy. The devil knew that it is coming so he had stored all his powers in a mantra called beej mantra. Who ever will activate this mantra, will be channeled with the devils power. On the other hand the power and knowledge of those sages was contained in 8 urns and they were given to some warriors to keep them safe until the descendents of the Saptarishi comes to take them." Dr. Avasthi lost his balance and fall due to weakness but then sat down on the chair around the table as the other followed him.

" So you mean that somehow Asth got control of this beej mantra" said Chahat to which Dr. Avasthi noded as he handed Seven a book and a stone tablet.

"Astha had used the beej mantra to control Ansh and the only way to tackle this is to use bajra sapta mantra which only you seven had possession of." said Dr. Avasthi.

" So how are we going to find him?" asked Navya.

" With my help. I can detect beej mantra?" said Sunya.

"And how are we going to get this errr so called bajra sapta mantra" said Nik as he was still not willing to help but something deep in his heart was stopping him to get away from these people he recently met.

"When the time will come you will find it resting inside you and you will be using it. Once you successfully mastered this mantra Asta will never be able to control you." said Seven.

All noded and Sunya went towards the library area and sat down in the middle of a design of a wheel and started to chant some mantra and then opened her eyes. Her eyes were whole pitch black. She saw Ansh in a nearby stadium with Asth and some zombie looking minons and a big rhinobeetle hybride. Then She closed her eyes once again and looked towards the other's. "At the stadium" said she.

"Comeon guys we have to get to him before it is too late" said Asmin as She started to go towards the exit while other rangers followed her.

" Stop. We have a better and faster way to go there. Just click the left upper button of the watch and think of the place" said Seven. They did as they were told and they all get teleported to there.

" I think i should go and help them" said Sunya as she also get teleported there. ' _Looks like the time had came_ ' thought Dr. Avasthi.

 _ **At the Stadium :-**_

The seven were in the middle of the stadium after the teleportation. "A very welcome to you saptarishi" said a voice. All turn towards the source of the sound to see a man in black long coat and black trousers with black glasses on nose and Aansh standing by him in one side and a rhinobeetle hybrid monster on the other side.

"Is he Asth?" asked Dipti to which Sunya noded. Suddenly Chahat cried in a lot of pain and fall on ground cladding his head. All the other watched all this in a shock.

"Oh no no boy in crimson you will not be getting any information from my mind " said Asth followed by an evil laugh.

" What have you done to him? " asked Navya.

"Oh! nothing just a little punishment for trying to mess with my head" said Asth.

"You just come down then i will personally kick your butt" said a furious Nik.

" Calm down Nik we will face him but anger will not be much of help" said Asmin.

"Nice choice little rude boy but what about a twist in this tale. Lets see you fighting against your friend" said Asth as he did some movements with his hand and Ansh noded and went to the field.

"Some people will never learn to not to be a jerk always" said Dipti.

"Would you two stop fighting with each other and think of what to do ? Said Harshit.

"Yeah. Hmm Dr. Avasthi had said that we will need Bajra sapta mantra to get Ansh back but we still didn't know about it " said Navya.

" He said that we will eventually come to know how to use it as it resides inside us" said Chahat as he was now feeling a little better.

" Hmm it resides inside us and we have to use it. There must be a way to bring it out. What it can be?" said Asmin as she was tensed and thinking hard on how to solve the problem in hand. "Meditation Yeah why not!" said Asmin as the other were little confused. " Sunya would you take care of Ansh for some time." asked Asmin to which Sunya noded and headed towards Ansh. " Ok guys now sit down in meditation posture and concentrate inside you. We will get the mantra." said Asmin and they all sat down and started to do what she told them.

On the other side Ansh and Sunya were fighting and Ansh was clearly winning. Sunya tried to punch him which he dodge and punched her in stomach. Then Ansh tried to hit her with an air swipe kick which she dodge but in a flow Ansh did a low swipe which cause Sunya to fell on the ground. Ansh was not missing any chance to hit Sunya but she was not able to defend herself.

The Six were deep in concentration when they started to glow in respective colors. Ansh too was faintly glowing and was now less aggressive in his attacks and was also trying to resist. Asth saw that. ' _looks like they are getting Bajra sapta mantra i had to destroy them now otherwise i may fail in my plan'_ thought Asth as he started to powerup his staff to max. Then the six opened their eyes and stood.

"We did it" said Harshit.

"Sunya leave him to us." said Asmin as Sunya stopped fighting with Ansh and left so that he can battle with the six. As Ansh reached close to six, they all noded to each other. "Now " said Asmin as they closed their eyes and chanting of bajra sapta mantra started in the background. They six were glowing again in their respective color and then this energy started to get channeled into Ansh as he also started to glow in green and then collapse on the ground exhausted.

 _ **At the command center -:**_

Dr. Avasthi and Seven were seeing what was going on and Dr. Avasthi saw Asth charging his staff. ' _The time has came. I have to go and do it_ ' thought he. He gave Seven a diary. " Seven take this this will help you a lot in this journey of you all." said Dr. Avasthi as he teleported to the Stadium. Seven opened the book and found a letter in it and started to read it. "Noooo " he cried in shock and get teliported to stadium too.

 _ **At the Stadium :-**_

Back at the stadium rangers were helping Ansh to get back on his feet when Asth launched his powerful beam and the seven were unaware of it.

"Watch out." cried Sunya as the rangers saw the massive indigo beam coming at them but then a white and blue beam colloid with the beam and lowered his massiveness. All turned to see Dr. Avasthi doing this as he came infront of the seven just then Seven teleported at the stadium. "noo. Dr. Avasthi" he cried as he run towards him to help him. Just then Dr. Avasthi stopped using the beam as the indigo beam hit him and a blast occurred and the seven including Seven and Sunya were thrown back.

" Noo you you destroyed my plan" cried Asth.

The rangers including Seven and Sunya ran towards Dr. Avasthi and saw him lying covered in blood. " What you had done Dr. Avasthi?" said Sunya in a crying voice.

" Rangers you don't have to cry for me. It was my destiny and i had to fulfill it." said Dr. Avasthi as he closed his eyes.

" Minons attack them and make sure they are destroyed. Vetrox you lead them." said Asth as he was exhausted from using his powers.

"Come on guys we have to fight them for the sake of dr. Avasthi's sacrifice and for the sake of the world" said Asmin as she stand to fight the minons . The rest also followed her. Just then the body of Dr. Avasthi was glowing and then a rainbow light orb left his body . It get divided into 12 smaller orbs. Three of the ors hit Asth and he was sent to his castle. Two went to the command center and seven orbs entered rangers morphers as they started to glow in their respective color.

The seven have a determined look on their faces as they saw the morphers glowing. Asmin "ready guys" to which all noded.

"Aswamedha prophecy Saptarishi arise" shouted all togather as they first took their left hand towards the right part of the chest then bring it back making an arc then raised it straight towards the sky.

 _Morphing Sequence Start-_

Asmin was in space as as many stars were twinkling beside her. The stars started to twinkle red and then started to surround her body and materialize into red suit. Her suit has a skirt with long black boots with end coloring red. An armor in shape of three ends of a star in gold having a chakra symbol in mid of the middle of the shield with a crystal of red in mid of it having a star in it. A belt having a sward and a blaster. Then a meteor shot and come before her face and formed the helmet with the shape of a star. " Descendant of the saptarishi, Red ranger arise" said she as she did her pose.

Ansh was in space as as many stars were twinkling beside him. The stars started to twinkle green and then started to surround his body and materialize into green suit. His suit has long black boots with end coloring green. An armor in shape of three ends of a star in gold having a chakra symbol in mid of the middle of the shield with a crystal of green color in mid of it having a star in it. A belt having a sward and a blaster. Then a meteor shot and come before his face and formed the helmet with the shape of a star. " Descendant of the saptarishi, Green ranger arise" said he as he did his pose.

Navya was in space as as many stars were twinkling beside her. The stars started to twinkle blue and then started to surround her body and materialize into blue suit. Her suit has a skirt with long black boots with end coloring blue. An armor in shape of three ends of a star in gold having a chakra symbol in mid of the middle of the shield with a crystal of blue in mid of it having a star in it. A belt having a sward and a blaster. Then a meteor shot and come before her face and formed the helmet with the shape of a star. " Descendant of the saptarishi, Blue ranger arise" said she as she did her pose.

Chahat was in space as as many stars were twinkling beside him. The stars started to twinkle crimson and then started to surround his body and materialize into crimson suit. His suit has long black boots with end coloring crimson. An armor in shape of three ends of a star in gold having a chakra symbol in mid of the middle of the shield with a crystal of crimson color in mid of it having a star in it. A belt having a sward and a blaster. Then a meteor shot and come before his face and formed the helmet with the shape of a star. " Descendant of the saptarishi, Crimson ranger arise" said he as he did his pose.

Dipti was in space as as many stars were twinkling beside her. The stars started to twinkle yellow and then started to surround her body and materialize into yellow suit. Her suit has a skirt with long black boots with end coloring yellow. An armor in shape of three ends of a star in gold having a chakra symbol in mid of the middle of the shield with a crystal of yellow in mid of it having a star in it. A belt having a sward and a blaster. Then a meteor shot and come before her face and formed the helmet with the shape of a star. " Descendant of the saptarishi, Yellow ranger arise" said she as she did her pose.

Nikhil was in space as as many stars were twinkling beside him. The stars started to twinkle white and then started to surround his body and materialize into white suit. His suit has long black boots with end coloring white. An armor in shape of three ends of a star in gold having a chakra symbol in mid of the middle of the shield with a crystal of white color in mid of it having a star in it. A belt having a sward and a blaster. Then a meteor shot and come before his face and formed the helmet with the shape of a star. " Descendant of the saptarishi, White ranger arise" said he as he did his pose.

Harshit was in space as as many stars were twinkling beside him. The stars started to twinkle purple and then started to surround his body and materialize into purple suit. His suit has long black boots with end coloring purple. An armor in shape of three ends of a star in gold having a chakra symbol in mid of the middle of the shield with a crystal of purple color in mid of it having a star in it. A belt having a sward and a blaster. Then a meteor shot and come before his face and formed the helmet with the shape of a star. " Descendant of the saptarishi, Purple ranger arise" said he as he did his pose.

 _Morphing Sequence End-_

"You did a huge mistake today by messing with us" said Nik as he kicked one of the minon and punched two.

"Now you are going to pay for what you did to Dr. Avasthi" said Navya as she slashed two minons with her sward.

" I will never be able to forgive you for what you have done to Dr. Avasthi." said Dipti as she shoot some pf the minons.

"Save your butt now because i am going to kick it hard" said Harshit as he caught hand of a minon and threw it at the other.

Asmin and Ansh were fighting silently. Asmin had blaster and sward both in her hand as she blasted one of the minon and stoped one with a kick and then slashed three. On the other hand Ansh was fighting with sward in hand. He blocked one of minon attacking him with dagger with his hand and then slashed him then did a round horse kick sending minons to floor. Within few minutes there were no minons left. Vetrox was left alone.

" You will be going to die rangers " said Vetrox as she started to run towards them. He had a katana in his hand. He kicked Nik, slashed Dipti and Navya. Then he caught Chahat by throat and send him flying to ground. He punched Asmin and elbowed Harshit then Kicked him. Ansh tried to attack at him with his sward but he kicked him in stomach and then slashed him. Then he charged his horn and send a beam at them. They were send flying to ground.

"We need a plan quickly that work effectively on him" said Ansh as they all were trying to get back on their feets.

"Harshit go first, then Nik, then Dipti, Navya ,Chahat , me then Ansh. Use the powers guys now" commanded Asmin as the other noded.

Harshit ran towards Vetrox and then jumped as he get sucked in his own shadow and emerges from Vetrox's shadow and slashed him. Then came Nik with his superspeed and slashed him multiple times before he recover from Harshit's attack. Dipti had already prepared fire on his hand as she send fireblast at him and as she stoped Navya slashed him as she came flying. Chahat stopped him with his mind control and Asmin used his biological manipulation powers to weaken his body. Ansh focused his inner power into his sward as he slashed him with full power and Vetrox get destroyed.

"We did it for his sake" said Asmin as they all ran towards Dr. Avasthi's dead body.

 _ **At the Dark castle -:**_

"No the prophecy had now started . I have to be quick in destroying them" cried Asth. Just then a woman in her late twenties came towards him. She was in black skin tight top and jeans as she had design of snakes. She had eyes like snake, fairbody with snake's scales and pitch black hairs. She also had snake like bands over her biceps.

"Dakshika come now you will help me in destroying them" said Asth.

"Yes master plus i am more interested in the green one" said Dakshika.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :- So this is the first morphing of rangers. The plot of the story had almost been set and now mistries will start to uncover. Now who is this Dakshika and why she is interested in Ansh and what about the connection between Dipti and Harshit that she was thinking about this will also be answered later in the story. By the way Ansh had power of Chi i.e. he can manipulate his inner power to attack physically . Until then you can share your guesses on the different mystries of the story in reviews(they are really encouraging). Until next time bye!**_


	5. the doubt in green

Sunya was siting in the auditorium as the college was over. She was thinking about Dr. Avasthi and what he had done for her. She also have some other things in her mind. She was busy with her thoughts when Seven entered the auditorium room. "We all are missing him Sunya but we have to go on in life. You see he left a very important work for you to complete it. We have to be their mentors." said Seven.

"It is not only this but there are many things in my mind at present. You see it seems like there are many mistries left for us to uncover. I am just thinking how i will be able to complete the work he left incomplete" said Sunya as she had tears in her eyes.

"Sunya you didn't have to worry as you are not alone in the task. Beside we both were trained for this day" said Seven and then both were quite for sometime. " Before Dr. Avasthi teliported himself to the stadium, he gave me a paper which i want you all to see. Come on Sunya we have to go to the command center." he added.

"You go and i will be there and i will inform the others too" said Sunya.

"You didn't have to call them. I had already called all of them and they have different reactions on this like Asmin was willing to come but Navya and Dipti seems not much excited etc." said Seven.

"You see that's why i am not confident on whether i will be able to mentor this team. They all have different personalities, different way to look at the problems and most of all there are two enemies as well in this team. In order to defeat Asth they have to work as a team and has to understand what really they are capable of but this is looking like an impossible the situation is getting worse after Dr. Avasth's sacrifice. Ansh is not contacting with any of us and also had left the team thinking himself responsible for his death and i didn't know how to bring him back. He had not even attended the funeral ceremony. " said Sunya as she was thinking of the day of Dr. Avasthi's sacrifice.

 _Flashback-_

Rangers as well as the mentors were back at the command center with Dr. Avasthi's dead body. Sunya was on the floor near the body and was crying hard at her loss. Seven was comforting her. All the rangers were in tears except Ansh who was rather frustrated.

"We will avenge his death Sunya we promise" said Asmin while trying to comfort her.

"His sacrifice will not go in vain trust me we will destroy Asth" said Harshit.

"We seven were do everything it will take to defeat him" said Nik.

" I am out of it" said Ansh as he take out the watch from his hand, left it at the table and started to move out of the command center.

"Wait Ansh what was that?"asked Dipti. "You can't leave us now. We need you. We need you to help us in this quest. Help us to save the world" she continued.

"Are you kidding me Dipti? You want me to help you to save the world when i was not even able to save an old man. Listen i am no hero ok, hell i am more like a murderer. It was only because of me that he is dead." said Ansh as his voice has tone of both anger and cry and he left the command center.

 _Flashback end-_

"Don't worry we will find a way to deal with the problem. Now come with me" said Seven as they started to head towards the command center.

Meanwhile Asmin , Navya and Dipti were heading towards the canteen when they spotted Ansh sitting in the park all alone as if he is in a deep thought. Asmin looked towards the two girls as if she is saying and the two were looking like they were getting it what she means.

"Seriously you wanna talk to him on that topic right now" said Navya as she had you must be kidding look on her face.

"Navya i am going to talk to him. We can't let him feeling responsible for what happened. Beside we will not be able to defeat Asth without his help. Hope you get it" said Asmin as she headed towards Ansh.

"Navya remember now we are a team and we can't leave a teammate alone in his harsh time." said Dipti and started to follow Asmin. Navya also followed them.

Ansh was sitting on the bench in the park when the three girls came. "Stop blaming yourself for this Ansh. This will not help" said Asmin.

"Listen i am not blaming anyone so please leave me alone" said Ansh.

"Friends never leave friends in their harsh time and we are not just friends but teammates also." said Dipti as he was trying to comfort him.

"Please i had already told you guys i am no hero and i am already out of it" said Ansh as he started to leave.

"You can't leave like this Ansh. Only a coward run from opposite conditions but brave people face them" said Navya.

"Oh and how much you know me to judge me. Tell me if you found yourself on your bed unconscious while last thing you remember is helping an old man in taking his luggage to his home and then after few days you were told that you are suppose to be a super hero and then the next thing you remember is being at stadium and some monsters attacking you and meanwhile an old man sacrifice his life to save you and then you realize this happened due to your fault then how will you react? Hack you think me a coward then yeah i am a coward as i can't risk others life because of me" said a frustrated Ansh as he left the other with an awefull look on their face. Nearby Chahat was listing to their conversation. He was feeling bad for Ansh as he found him an interesting personality to bond with. He let out a shy of disappointment and walked towards the three girls.

"Hey Sunya and Seven had asked us to meet them at the command center " said Chahat to them as the three headed towards the Command center.

 _ **At the Dark Castle-**_

Dakshika was looking at the activities of the rangers at screen on the wall with a grin on his face when Asth entered.

"What are you looking Dakshika? You look very interested in whatever you are looking at" said Asth.

"Master green ranger is blaming himself for Dr. Avasthi's death and he had left the team also other rangers are also dealing with a huge loss. It seems like perfact time to attack them."said Dakshika .

"Hmm you are really cleaver. Do as you planed and go find the real owners of gold and silver morphors that green ranger had theft for us" said Asth .

 ** _At the command center-_**

Rangers , Seven and Sunya were at the command center as Seven had a latter and an old tablet in his hand.

"Where is Ansh?" asked Sunya.

"I have not seen him since yesterday" said Harshit.

"Who cares for that loser. He already left the team" said Nik .

"These words coming from a jerk" said Dipti .

"Who you say jerk and just don't dare to talk to me" said Nik

"Like i was dying to talk to you" said Dipti.

"Guys would you two stop fighting for once i have an important information to tell you" said Seven but right then a fire alarm started to buzz.

"What is that for ?"asked Navya.

"These are the sensors to detect a monster attack. Monster is attacking near the college gate " said Sunya as she ran towards the technical area and typed something on the keyboard to see some minons and a boxer kangaroo hybrid was attacking.

"Ready everyone" said Asmin. "Ashwamedha prophecy Saptarishi Arise" said all in unison.

 _ **At the college gate-**_

Rangers arrived at the seen and saw the monster and minons attacking. "Stop there monster " said the red ranger as the rangers started fighting the minons. the blue ranger was dodging their blasts by flying and slashing minons while landing inbetween the flight. The purple ranger was using his shadow travel as he effectively was destroying the minons. The crimson ranger on the other hand controlled mind of one of the minons as the minon attacked the other and then he slashed that minon. The yellow ranger was handling her own set of minons as she had her sword covered in fire. She slashed the two minons and kicked two then formed a fireball and threw it at the last one destroying it. The white ranger slashed two and kicked the third and then elbowed one behind him and then used his superspeed to destroy the other minons. The red ranger punched one as she ran towards the second and jumped to kick it and in the mid air blasted the rest with her blaster. After destroying the minons the rangers regrouped.

"So you are those rangers that i was asked to eliminate. Get ready to die" said the monster as more minons attacked the rangers.

"We will see who will die" said the white ranger as he ran towards the monster and slashed two minons coming at him with his sword and then slashed at the monster but the monster stopped it with one hand and punched Nik with other hand sending him flying.

"Nik" said Harshit as he also ran towards the monster and jumped into his own shadow and emerges out from the monster's shadow and slashed him but the monster then kicked him and punched him multiple time and send the purple ranger to the ground demorphing and passing out instantly.

"Harshit" cried Dipti as she was very angry and ran towards the the monster destroying minons that came in the way and tried to punch the monsters with her fist covered in fire but the monster as an expert boxer blocked all her punches also in addition he punched her multiple times and send her flying demorphing and passing out instantly. Just than Dipti come and slashed the monster and fly to hit him from other side but the monster catch her leg and kicked her sending him to ground demorphing. Asmin and Chahat noded to each other as they double teamed and attacked at the monster. Chahat slashed hi but monster blocked his attack but Asmin slashed him. Monster turned to stop Asmin but Chahat slashed him from back. Asmin once again tried to attack but this time monster catch her sword and threw her at Chahat, then his boxing gloves were glowing and then two balls of light at them blasting them and demorphing them. The rangers except Harshit and Dipti were trying to get on their feet.

"Two down four to go. Next time when we will meet you all will die" said monster as he left.

Asmin and Chahat were supporting Harshit and Nik and Navya ran towards Dipti as he had her head on his lap. "wake up Dipti wake up" cried Nik. All were confused on why he was caring for her as all they do is being at each others throat. He carried her in bride style towards the Command Center . Nearby Ansh show all this and followed them.

 ** _At the command center-_**

Rangers were in the medical section as Seven and Sunya were healing him with the healing medicine. Ansh entered the command centre with hesitation. All turned towards the stairs from where Ansh was coming. " Hey guys! are they alright?" asked Ansh with an awkward tone in his voice.

" What are you doing here? go away coward before i lost my temper" said Nik as he was seeing all red.

" Behave yourself Nik" said Navya.

"Behave myself. For whom Navya? for this coward because of whom Dipti is in this condition" said Nik.

"Nik control yourself. You can't blame him for her condition. He was not even there" said Chahat.

"This is his fault. Remember Dr. Avasthi said we will be stronger when we seven were togather but he left the team because of his cowardness" said Nik.

Ansh had tears buildup in his eyes as he instantly left the command center. Chahat looked at Asmin as she noded to him giving him the green watch and he started to follow Ansh.

 _ **At the Dark Castle-**_

Asth was very happy with the rangers defeat as he , Dakshika and the monster were laughing.

"Very good Dakshika your monster did well in the fight but why he came back without finishing them? they were at his mercy." asked Asth.

" Master he needed to get the evil potion otherwise he may have died himself but next time i will make sure that he kill them" replied Dakshika.

" Next time the rangers will be history" said Monster as all three laughed.

" Good now send him back Dakshika to complete his work and report me about the other project i gave you to handle" said Asth.

" Yes Master i will show you the progress " said Dakshika and turned towards the monster " and you go and this time finish those rangers" she said.

 ** _At the command center-_**

Dipti and Harshit had regained their consiousness and now were sitting with the other rangers when Seven come with a letter and a stone tablet in his hand .

"Rangers i have to tell you something. Before Dr. Avasthi left to help you guys he handed me this letter and this Tablet and i want you guys to know what he had written" said Seven. As he was to continue the fire alarm started to buzz.

"Think this can wait Seven" said Sunya as he moved towards the tech area. "At the City complex . You go and i will contact Chahat" she said.

"Let's go" said Asmin. "Ashwamedha prophecy Saptarishi arise" all said in Unison as they get teleported to the City Complex.

 ** _At the park-_**

Ansh was sitting alone on a bench in a corner when Chahat came near him.

" Can i sit with you?" asked Chahat as he sat down near Ansh. " Hey you know what i am really missing that Ansh whom i met at the auditorium room's gate. He was so cheerful, happy and full of life." He then looked at Ansh and rested his hand over Ansh's shoulder . " One thing you have to understand Ansh is that it was none of your fault that Dr. Avasthi is dead beside you should be with us to avenge his death. I know you think that you may be a danger for the team but trust me you are not . Infact if you will be with us then our team will be more powerful" Chahat added. Just then his communicator went off . "Chahat the monster is back and is attacking at City Complex. Others had left you should hurry" said Sunya from the communicator.

"See Ansh it is your choice if you wanna join or not and i will not be forcing you." said Chahat as he showed him green ranger morpher.

Ansh looked at him for a while then took the morpher. "Lets Show him what are the results of messing with power rangers" said Ansh

"Ashwamedha prophecy Saptarishi arise" both said in Unison as they morphed and ran towards their destiny.

 _ **At City Complex-**_

Monster was again having upper hand in the fight as he sent Blue Ranger flying.

" I would be happy to be here if we were not getting our asses kicked in a battle with a monster' said Blue ranger as the monster send the rest of the rangers to ground near her with a powerful blast from his glove.

"Now time to end you " said the Monster as he was to blast them but suddenly some leasers were fired at him and he was sent to ground.

"Stay away from my friends monster " said the green ranger.

"Is he Ansh?" said purple ranger. "looks like he decided to join at last" said yellow ranger as they all regrouped.

"Good to see you ansh and sorry i said you a coward" said the white ranger.

"You don't have to say this. I deserved it." said Green ranger.

"We Knew it that you will join us specially Asmin" said Yellow Ranger.

"Thanks guys believing in me guys and specially to you Asmin" said the green ranger as the red ranger was blushing under her helmet. "But now we have a monster in hand to destroy." he added.

White and crimson ranger charged first as the slashed the monster with their sward which the monster catch but the two grabbed his hand. Red ranger made a weak point in the monster's chest where purple, yellow and blue rangers fired leasers from their blasters and with the blast the white and crimson rangers slashed him. Monster was send back and when the smog cleared a bit he saw green ranger coming at him covered in green aura and a green powerball in hand that blasted him and send him flying into the tree. The rangers regrouped and bring out their blasters. The background turned to that of the universe as the were cowered in aura of their respective colors . The aura was transfered to th guns as they all yell " Saptarishi meteor blast". It looked like meteors were send at the monster and the monster was destroyed with a blast.

" Victory is ours " said red ranger as the other did their poses.

 ** _At the command center-_**

" Ok now what was you going to tell us Seven?" asked Harshit.

"As i was saying before Dr. Avasthi left to help you guys he handed me this letter and this Tablet and i want you guys to know what he had written. He had written that he knew it that he had to die today and has no regret regarding this. He is the first sacrifice of Ashwamedha and it was need in order to give saptarishi the power to face Asth. The tablet here contains prophecy of ashwamedha you must decode it before it is too late and try to decode it in parts didn't try to decode it all at once otherwise it will be too late. Remember we all have an important role in this prophecy" said Seven.

"Guys this letter had risen more questions like there will be more sacrifices, and other mystries to be solved" said Navya.

"Don't worry we will figure it out." said Ansh.

"Ok you guys go and rest. I and Seven will be taking care of the tablet and we will inform you if we got any information" said Sunya.

"Who want smoothies the last one to reach the cafe will pay for all " said Ansh as they all started to run.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **more mystries are coming while not even the old one are solved yet but everything will be solve in future chapters. What do you think about the story tell me in the review(They are always encouraging). Until next time bye!**_


	6. donot perish red

_**Chapter - Don't perish red**_

Entering the corridor of the college was Asmin. She was dressed in black jeans , white top and red jacket. She was kind of lost in her own thought when she bumped into a girl and her book's fall to the ground. " I am sorry, sorry " said the red ranger as she started to collect them.

"Oh look who is here? The girl who wanna join army. How dare you to get in my way and bumped into me you pesky girl." said the girl as the two other girls with her left a small laugh.

"Listen i said i am sorry and again i am saying sorry and it was intentionally so please forgive me and let me go." said Asmin as she was trying to remain calm.

" You can't go that easily after bumping into Ria" said Ria as she had an angered expression.

"Listen i had already apologised for my mistake and i am in no mood to create a scene here. Beside i have other things to deal with and i am not interested in fighting with you. Now excuse me as i have a class to attain" said Asmin as she started to head towards her class but as she left Ria had her hand clenched into fist and she tried to punch Asmin from behind but a male hand caught her hand. Asmin turned back to see that Ansh was the one who protected her.

" Watch your move lady and stop being mean for once. She had apologized for what happened and just wanna not to create a scene. Beside if you think you are strong than fight face to face not from behind" said the green ranger.

" Oh please who wanna waste his or her energy on this weakling who need her boyfriend to protect her from a punch." said Ria.

"First thing i am not her boyfriend but just a good friend and second thing she is no weakling. So let us not waste our time and get on our separate ways" said Ansh.

" You did a mistake by messing with me and you both will pay for this " growled Ria as she left the corridor and Asmin let out a shy of relief.

" Thank you Ansh for helping me there. Meet you guys at canteen in lunch but before this i have some classes to attain." said Asmin as she left for her class and so did Ansh.

 ** _At the dark castle-_**

Asth was sitting on his throne as he saw a humanoid bull monster with four arms and was having two swords in his torso. His torso was purple and black in color and he had gold armbands. On his chest was an outline of bull.

"Who are you and who had called you here?" asked Asth.

"I am Buldro and i am ordered by Diarodom to meet and serve you" said Buldro.

Just then Dakshika came to the room. She was surprised and was curious to know who this monster is and who send him as she hadn't send that monster. She came near Asth and bowed to him.

"Master who is he plus who had send him?" asked Dakshika.

"Meet him Dakshika he is Buldro and he is send by an old friend Diarodom. I had challenged Diarodom for a game and put forward a condition that the one who lose will serve the winner for whole life and he accepted the challenge and was defeated. Now as per the condition he is serving me. Now go Buldro and attack at the city and when the rangers will come destroy them" said Asth. The two bowed and Buldro left to attack the city.

Dakshika went to an old library of the castle and took a book out and opened it. " I have to solve this riddle before rangers solve them. Then the way to the greatest power will be reviled" said Dakshika followed by an evil laugh.

 _ **At the Kurukshetra college-**_

The rangers were in the canteen as the resis time was going on. They were sitting on a round table . Chahat was sitting next to Ansh , Ansh was sitting next to Asmin, Asmin was sitting next to Navya, Navya was sitting next to Dipti, Dipti was sitting next to Harshit, Harshit was sitting next to Nik, Nik was sitting next to Chahat.

" You know guys everyone is talking about the power rangers appearance." said Navya.

" Yes i have heard many students talking about them" said Harshit.

Dipti saw Asmin as she was kind of lost somewhere in her own world. "Where are you lost Asmin? I am seeing you from yesterday you are somewhat off from the real world" said the yellow ranger but the red ranger was still lost in her own thoughts.

"Asmin Back to earth" said Navya as she shakes him a bit. Asmin was a bit shocked as she observe her surroundings for few seconds.

"What , What were we talking about?" asked Asmin.

"What is it that is bothering you Asmin." asked Ansh as he was concerned a bit for you.

"Come on you can tell us about it? we are your friends and teammates after all. Otherwise we have a mind reader to know it" said Nik to which Asmin glared.

"It is true Asmin but i will not do it. It is your choice when you will have confidence in us to tell us which problem you have in your sleeves" said Chahat. Asmin looked at Chahat as she was again thinking about the same thing.

 _Flashback-_

Asmin was sitting on her bed in her hostel room and was studying a book on army warfare. She was busy in reading when her cell ringed. She picked her phone .

"Asmin i had told you that you will not join the army but you are continuing your Ncc Camp without even asking me. Get your stuff packed and i will be there tomorrow to take you back. You will continue your studies of engineering here only" said a manly voice from the phone.

"But dad this is the best college. Beside i am not only doing Ncc camp here but also studying Engineering and you know there is no Ncc camp there in Bhuvneshwar and i want to join army. These camps are really helpful to understand how military officers work in different conditions." replied Asmin with a pleading tone.

"That's why i am coming to take you back. Military is not for women. I want no female of my family to join this profession. Hope i am clear to you so get your stuff packed by tomorrow" said Her dad.

"But Dad i got a full scholarship here" said the red ranger.

" I want to hear no ifs and no but. Got it" said Her angry dad as he cut the call. She was still in an awe and had a sadden look on her face.

 _Flashback end-_

Asmin was about to say something when a peon came to the group. " Asmin Bharadwaj. Principal is calling you in his room and there is someone to meet you." said the peon and then left. Asmin let out a deep breath.

" Guys i think i must tell you this. Last night i got a call from my father. He doesn't want me to join military and when he came to know that i am joining Ncc camp here he want to take me back to Bhuvnehwar. She think that i am not capable of doing this though my older brother was allowed to join army. I am just thinking why people still think that girls can't do stuff like this. I also had heard many students say that this ranger team will not be much powerful as the team leader and the red ranger is a girl. Instead if a boy had been the leader they have been stronger" said Asmin as it was clear from his voice that that she was crying inside. Ansh looked at her as he had his arms around her ad she was resting her head on the green ranger's shoulder.

"I can relate to you. You see i wanted to be a singer but my parents are not supportive so i have to chose being a doctor. I am not as brave as you who is trying to fulfill both her and her parent's dreams" said Navya as the blue rangers have tears in her eyes.

"I can relate to it too. This is one of the problem Indians still are facing that the all parents are not always supportive." said Nik.

"Asmin you don't have to listen to them. You are a pretty good leader beside i had heard many of the western power ranger teams lead by a female red ranger and believe me they had done so well and had defeated their enemies." said Harshit, the purple ranger.

" Yes Asmin, we all do have faith in you beside you should now go and check what is going on in the principal room." said Chahat.

As Asmin was about to leave their morphers went of. "In the park near the college" said Sunya's voice.

"Asmin you go and we will be taking care of this and if we want help we will contact you, Now go" said Ansh as the red ranger noded and went towards the principal office. "Ready guys" asked Ansh as the other said " ready".

"Ashwamedha prophecy, Saptarishi arise"

 _ **At the nearby park-**_

The rangers reached the park as they saw Buldro and some minons attacking the people there. They charged at the minons.

Green kicked one and slashed two. Another minon tried to attack from from behind but he dodged it and blasted him with his gun. His sword was engulf in energy as he send an energy wave and destroyed the minons.

Dipti and Navya were fighting back to back. As the yellow ranger kicked one she bent down and the blue ranger rolled over her and kicked two then they exchanged their blaster and sword blue ranger used her flying power and blasted the minons on the other hand yellow ranger had both swords covered in fire as she send a fire cross towards them and destroyed them.

Chahat was surrounded by minons as he punched one and than did a round horse kick. He used his mind control to control a minon who destroyed others, then the crimson ranger used his blaster to destroy that minon.

Nik and Harshit had teamed up and had exchanged blaster with sword. White ranger used his superspeed to slash the outer minon group with the two sword in meantime purple ranger using his shadow travel appeared near white ranger and blasted the rest of the minons with a powerful twin blast.

"Stop right there monster " said the green ranger as they regrouped.

"So you are the power rangers whom my master wants me to destroy" said Buldro. "This will be too easy" he added.

"We will see who will die" said the white ranger as he charged at the monster with his sword in hand.

"Will he ever listen to someone" said Navya.

"Lets help him guys" said Chahat as they also joined him in the battle.

 ** _At_** _ **Kurukshetra college-**_

Meanwhile Asmin was in the principle office. His father was sitting on one side of the table and Seven was sitting on the principal chair on the other side of the table. Also there was her Ncc camp's Head.

"Sir I want to retreat my ward from your college as i am uncomfortable in letting her here." said Asmin's Dad.

"Ok Sir it is your wish but would you like to give a reason for this retreat. I mean she is a scholar here and the college is among the topmost colleges here" said Seven.

" Sir believe me she is very sincere in her studies and in her traning of Ncc camp. You see she is the only girl in the camp who is selected with only few others who are being trained to be an army officer." said Ncc camp's Head.

"That is the reason. I didn't want a girl of my family to join army." said her dad.

" Mr. Bharadwaj you should understand that she is good at this and most important she wanna to it. As per my advice you should let her do what he wants" said Seven.

Asmin was getting worried not only about what her dad's final decision will be but also because his morpher was going off again and again.

"Asmin go and get your stuff packed we will leave instantly" said her dad. She was practically in tears by now but there was also an anger now building inside her.

"Dad why don't you understand that i wanna do this. I had done everything that you wanted me to do but now i have to do this beside sorry i have another place to be at this time" said she as she ran from the office towards the park. Her father was angry at her as he followed her.

Asmin reached the park as she saw blue and black ranger on the ground. Green and white rangers were struggling against Buldro as he sent the white ranger flying on the ground and slashed the green ranger and punched crimson and yellow ranger.

"Leave them you monster" cried Asmin . The monster turned to see Asmin.

"Get out of here you weak girl otherwise i will kill you and i am not interested in wasting my energy on you." said Buldro.

"I am fed off of people thinking me a weakling and now you will see what i am capable of. Ashwamedha prophecy Saptarishi arise" said Asmin as she morphed into the red ranger. Her dad has seen her morphing and was awestruck. 'Is she the one.' thought he.

"Mr. Bharadwaj you see your girl is not a shy and week girl. She is chosen to lead her teammates to defend the world from an evil. Believe me let her stay here and do what she wanna do. See she had done everything you told her to do. she is studying engineering only for your sake. Believe in her she will made you proud" said Seven while they saw the red ranger fighting the monster.

Asmin was dodging every of the monster's attack while others were trying to be back on their legs. The monster tried to kick her but she ducked and kicked him. He balanced himself and then furiously slashed the red ranger with his swords and then kicked her sending her to ground. "Weakling, you have no chance to stand against me and now you will die" said the monster as he tried to end her but a laser beam stopped him. He saw green ranger with her blaster as others were back on their feets too.

"Leave her we will not allow you to do this" said the yellow ranger as they all charged at him. Mr. Bharadwaj ran towards his daughter.

"Asmin go i believe in you. You are stronger and you can defeat him. My daughter, forgave me please and go show that monster what we Bharadwaj are made of" said Asmin's dad as he had her head in his lap.

"Dad" was only thing that Asmin whispered. "Enough. You had created enough chaos and had hurt the people who care for me and whom i cared about." said she as she stood on her feet and charged at Buldro. She was covered in red aura as she practically ran into Buldro, slashing him multiple time and sending him to ground. "Now time to end you. Red ranger multi slash meteor blast" said she as she has background of outerspace and had her sword in red energy and slashed it many times sending energy at Buldro and then shot at him which turned into a meteor destroying him. All the ranger cheered.

"Woo remind me not to mess with her" said Nik.

"Really i had not thought her to be this powerful" said Chahat.

 ** _At the command center-_**

Rangers were in he medical area as they were being treated for the injuries they got during fight with the monster and Sunya was taking care of them. Meanwhile Asmin's dad and Seven were talking. " It is a matter of sorrow that Dr. Avasthi is no longer among us. Beside i think i should tell the rangers about how they got powers and why are they chosen to do this?" said Asmin's Dad.

"What? you know why are they chosen and why the have the powers?" asked Seven. By now rangers were back to the central table as the treatment was done.

"You see all of you have the blood of the saptarishi in you. You are their true descendants and are born under the same stars as their sons or daughters were born" said Asmin's dad. "You see our ancestors have passed this secret to one of their child, with some powers ,at the time of their death and they are supposed to pass this to their child. When my dad told me this i was thinking of my eldest son to be the next holder of the secret as in my family it has always been the a boy whom the secrete is passed. But i am proud of you Asmin that you are the chosen one. You see i love you and care for you that's why i didn't want you to join army as you are my little princess. You are chosen to be the leader. Go and lead your team to victory. I will not stop you from doing this as you are destinied to be the one." he added as he went towards his daughter and had a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"So you mean one of our parents have the powers. I am wondering whom i got my powers from" said Navya.

"But sir can you tell us what do you mean by us being the true descendants?" asked Chahat.

" You see everyone of the saptarishi has a special powers as they taught that to their descendants like we Bharadwaj are the descendants of Rishi Bharadwaj and he was said to be the absolute healer with knowledge of biology and that is the power Asmin got. This is what you all have in common. I mean you have the powers that your ancestor rishi was best in and you do share more thing in common with one of his child." said Asmin's dad.

" Wow this is a new thing we got to know" said Harshit.

"Ok guys now you should go and rest as you have many things to deal and first being your lectures tomorrow" said Sunya with a wink as all of them except Sunya and Seven left the command center.

Meanwhile a girl in yellow top, black jeans, Golden hairs tied into a pony and with an average height just entered the college gate. " Finally i had made it to be here. See Nik i am not going to leave you at any cost" said the girl.

 _ **At the Dark castle-**_

Asth was furious with his defeat once again. " Dakshika come here" he basically cried in anger.

"Yes master" said Dakshika. " what you want me to do?" asked she.

"Go and find the two and also start the search for the devil seven now " said Asth

 _ **"**_ Yes master " said she as she bowed before him and left to do the work she was asked to do.

* * *

 _ **Auther's note:- so this is it guys. The reason for rangers power is reviled and think it is satisfying. But who is this new girl and what is her connection with Nik? Beside who and what are 'the two' and the 'devil seven' Asth was talking about. Things will be answered and secrets will be reviled later in the stories. More mistries and more questions are waiting in future chapters and all will be answered. Until then you guys can share your gusess as review. Tell me how much this story is entertaining you and how much you are liking it and the places you think i should improve. Till next time Bye!**_

 _Next time : When a girl meet the female rangers at mall, Dipti tells them about Nik and her relationship and why she hate him soo much._

 _Next chapter : Knock from the past-1._


	7. knock from the past-1

**_Chapter - A knock from the past-1_**

Harshit, Chahat, Nik and Ansh had been sparring in the training area of the command center for long and were tired now so they decided to take a break. Harshit was sitting on the floor and Nik was sitting beside him. Chahat was sitting on the nearby chair and Ansh was leaning against the wall. They all were sweating and were using their color coded towels to dry themselves.

"Anybody knows why girls are not here today" asked Nik.

" Do you want to know about them all or someone specific" asked Chahat.

" I don't want to know where Dipti is? I was asking about the group Chahat." said Nik in rather frustrated way.

"Don't get angry man, beside i didn't mention her name. I just casually asked if you were asking about the group or about someone specific and you yourself had mentioned her." said Chahat. Ansh saw the tension building between the white and the crimson ranger.

"Well they all are out for shopping. They had asked Seven and Sunya for a day off and do a girls' day out." said Ansh in order to avoid the fight between the two.

"This is not fare we too have right to take a break if they can have one " said Harshit.

" Why didn't we go to the beach today. I mean look at the weather it will be awesome to be at beach" said Chahat.

"I too think this will be a great idea we will leave in half an hour and i will inform the others" said Nik.

Meanwhile the girls were at the shopping mall. It was basically Navya and Dipti who wanna come for shopping and they literally dragged Asmin to come with them. They were almost done with their shopping and decided to go to eat something first. As they were heading towards the pizza center they heard a voice.

" Will you ever stop following me and my Nik. Get it you bitch he is not interested in you and was only playing with you. Don't you get it after last year's annual party at the school. Even after that you followed us to here. You are really a bitch" said a girl in yellow top, black jeans, golden hairs tied into a pony and with an average height.

"Listen Sara i don't want to have an argument with you right now. But remember one thing i had not followed you or Nik here. It is just a coincidence that we three are here. Plus after what happened on that day i no longer want to have any kind of relationship with him." said Dipti.

"You better stay away from the two of us" said Sara as she left the mall.

" What was that all about? Who was that girl and what happened between you and Nik? What happened that day?" asked Navya.

"Navya i don't want to talk on this topic right now" said Dipti as she left the mall too with tears in her eyes.

Navya and Asmin looked at each other and then started to follow the yellow ranger.

 _ **At the dark castle :-**_

Dakshika was keeping an eye on the girls as she saw their encounter with Sara. She had an evil grin formed on her face. "Looks like white and yellow ranger have a tough time with each other. Now this is interesting. I can use it for my benefit." said She.

Asth saw her seeing the footage and he saw something particular in the footage and a grin formed on his face too. " Dakshika looks like the time to awaken the power of the Dark seven had came. Soon my dreams will be fulfilled" said Asth as he laughed.

"Yes master. I will do it beside you see i had something in my mind to destroy the white and yellow ranger" said Dakshika.

"What is it tell me what is your plan?" asked Asth.

"Splaroe" called Dakshika as a female humanoid figure, in an indigo color cloak with a bow staff in hand entered the room. Her body resembles every terrain of earth, from mountain to forest to plateau. "Master meet her, she has the power to manipulate space. I mean she can relocate any terrain of earth to anywhere. My plan is to divide and then destroy them." said Dakshika with an evil smile on her face.

" I see! you have my permission but make sure you win" said Asth .

"Don't worry master beside i have another companion with me now " said Dakshika as she left the room.

 _ **At the garden nearby the Mall :-**_

Dipti was sitting on the bench near the old banyan tree. She had tears in her eyes as a past memory were revolving around her mind when the blue and the red ranger came to her. They both sat down near her.

"Dipti. Look we are your friends and we can't see you in a problem or in bad situation. Mind to tell us what she was talking about?" said Navya.

"We know that something is wrong in between you and Nik in past and you should tell us about it. You see you two have to settle your problems otherwise not only the team but the earth will be doomed" said Asmin reminding her her ranger duties.

"You see we were in a relationship. He was my boyfriend but.." said Dipti as she was crying.' _That explains why he was that furious at Ansh when Dipti got hurt'_ thought Asmin. "But.. he cheated on me with Sara" continued Dipti as she was telling them about her and Nik's past.

 _Flashback-_

 _Four years ago_

 _Nikhil in a school uniform was sitting on the table rather sad. He was in white shirt and blue trousers with a blue tie and black shoes. Dipti was with her friends chatting with them in the corridor. She was in white shirt and blue shirt and blue tie with long white socks with blue lines at the upper edge and black shoes. She also had her hairs tied into pony. She saw Nik sitting in the class all alone and sad. She was curious to know about him so she headed towards him._

 _"Hi ! I am Dipti and you are the new student, right" said Dipti and offered her hand for a hand shake which Nik gladly accepted._

 _"Hi Dipti ! I am Nik and yeah i am the new student here." said Nik trying to cover his sadness with a mask of happiness._

 _"Tell me what is worrying you?" asked Dipti as she sit on the table opposite to him._

 _"Oh there is nothing i am worrying about. I was just thinking about my studies" said Nik with a smile on his face._

 _"Wow now you think me as a fool. Mister i can see it. Something is worrying you and know what talking about the things that are causing problems is the easiest way to release tension related to them" said Dipti._

 _Nik finally let out a shy in defeat. "You see i am new here and lives in the hostel here. Basically i am from Pune and since my father is a rich businessman and send me here to study in the best school. I had no friends here and that leaves me alone and hurt" said he._

 _" Don't worry. It has been only three days you being here and trust me you will soon made a good amount of friends here and till then i can be your friend" said Dipti to which Nik smiled._

 _That was the day of their first encounter and they developed a crush on each other from that very day. Nik eventually made many friends there and was basically a popular person in the school and many of the girls have crush on him. Among these girls was Sara who was friend to both Nik and Dipti._

 _Two years ago_

 _The crush they have on each other was further growing but none had expressed the feeling to other._

 _Dipti was in her room wondering about things when her phone rang. It was from Nik. " Dipti come to the pizza center now please i am in a big problem and only you can help me coming out of it. I am waiting for you please hurry" said Nik from the phone and he was sounding like he really is in a big problem._

 _Dipti left for the pizza center in a hurry as she was really worried about Nik. She entered the pizza center and saw Nik sitting on the table right to the entrance. She also noticed that the shop was empty leaving her and Nik only customers .She headed towards him and sat down opposite to him. "What is the problem you were talking about and what can i do to help you?" asked she._

 _"Dipti you see i didn't get much sleep and i didn't feel to eat too. You see i may be with many people still i feel i am alone. I see you everywhere and in everything. Dipti i think i am in love with you. No no no i didn't think rather i am pretty sure that i am in love with you. I love you Dipti will you be my girlfriend" proposed Nik as he went on his knee and offered a red rose too her. On the other hand Dipti was shocked and was happy as the person she has crush on for long had proposed her._

 _"I..I.. will be your girlfriend but on one condition you have to drop that flirty attitude towards other girls except me" said she with great happiness as she still was wondering if all this is a dream or reality and she hugged him._

 _One year ago-_

 _It was the Good bye ceremony for the last years students of the school and as being the seniormost of the school Dipti and Nik's class had organised the party. The party was at it's fullest glory and all were dancing and eating. Don't know from where but some mischievous seniors had arranged for alcohol and not only boys but some girls were getting drunk too._

 _Dipti and Nik were dancing when Dipti's phone rang. It was from his mother. She left to pick the phone._

 _"Yeah mom the party is still going on . Ok worry not i am coming to home right now." said she as she went back to where Nik was dancing. She saw a girl drunk and was dancing with Nik. She was being rather too close as if seducing him. Dipti went towards her and separated her from him._

 _"Sara stay away from him. He is my boyfriend" said Dipti then she turned towards Nik. "Listen I got a call from mom i have to go home now"_

 _"Ok baby i will see you in the morning" said Nik as Dipti departed._

 _Next morning Dipti rang the doorbell of Nik's room and was shocked to see Sara in Nik's shirt._

 _"What the hell are you doing here Sara and where is Nik and Why you have his shirt?" asked Dipti in anger._

 _"Oh i am sorry Dipti. You see we too were both drunk and he took me here to his room and then we.. wee.. you see we didn't want to do it but we ended up having sex. Nik is sleeping right now because of last night's tiredness. And as for this shirt i had nothing to wear as my clothes were dirty so he gave it to me. You know what it is called 'a boyfriend shirt'". said Sara with a grin. Dipti left with tears in her eyes._

 _Flashback end._

"After that i was totally broken. He called me many times for two or three days and then he eventually stopped calling too. You see he was a playboy and had only playing with my feelings" said Dipti.

"What? I know he is a playboy but didn't expected this." said Navya surprised as she was not expecting this.

"Don't get me wrong Dipti but i think something is wrong about all this and this can't be right" said Asmin as she was confused too.

"What do you mean?" asked Dipti.

"You see i am getting a feeling as if all this was a huge misunderstanding and you both were misguided. I think you both still loves each other from the core of your heart. Know what when you were unconscious and seriously hurt i had seen him in so much anger and so much pain as if someone has taken his life from him. He was crying with your head in his lap" said Asmin.

"Yeah i remember how much he was angry with Ansh and himself." said Navya that make Dipti to think over the situation as she was basically in a dilema about the situation. Suddenly their morphers went off.

"A monster attack at the beach boys and Seven are already there." said Sunya from the morpher.

"Ready" asked Asmin.

"Aswamedha prophecy, Saptarishi arise"

 _ **At the Beach-**_

Male Rangers and Seven were fighting minons and Splaroe. Green and white rangers charged at Splaroe with their swords but she dodged it with her stone hands and punched the two sending them flying to ground. On the other hand Harshit , Chahat and Seven were fighting against the minons. Harshit was using his blaster to destroy them while Chahat was using his sword and Seven was in a hand to hand fighting. The crimson and purple ranger saw green and white rangers send to ground they attacked Splaroe.

Meanwhile Seven was handling himself against the minons but he was not doing well. Two of the minons had grabbed Seven by arms and the other punched him in stomach and then kicked him sending him to ground. Then the three send a blast towards him but it didn't hit it's target as someone threw chairs to interrupt the blast and two figures charged at the minons. There was a boy of about 6' and a girl of about 5'6''.

The boy was in golden T-shirt with white pencil trousers and barefoot. He had blonde hairs and green eyes. He was muscular and was about 25 years. The girl was in silver top and blue skirt and was barefoot too. She had golden hairs tied into a pony and had brown eyes. She was rather athletic and was of about 25 years too.. The boy catch one of the minon and threw him at the other and then round horse kicked other. The girl on the other hand dodged the leasers they were firing by doing some cartwheel and then did a swipe kick. Seven was in an awe to see the new entries.

Splaroe had already send the four rangers to ground and saw the two person that had just saved the ranger's mentor and in a rage she fired rocks of lava on them. The two were shocked to see those lava rocks coming at them and were not able to move due to fear. Suddenly two leaser blasts and a fire blast stopped the lava stones. The two turned to see the red, blue and yellow rangers. The three ran to them .

"You two go to somewhere safe and please take him with you too" said the red ranger.

"And yeah thanks for saving him" said the yellow ranger. As the three charged at the monster and the two took Seven to somewhere safe.

"Thanks to you two for saving my life today. By the way i am Seven." said Seven thanking them. " I am Nisha and he is Ritik. Nice to meet you" said the girl.

At the battle field the rangers were struggling against the monster and she again blasted them all to ground. They tried to get on their feets.

"Now is the time to follow the plan " said she as she shoot two indigo orbs at them. The first orb was sent towards Nik and Dipti and the second at Ansh but Asmin and Navya interrupted and Navya pushed Dipti aside and she and Nik were in the orb and while trying to save Ansh, Asmin too get struck in the orb and the orb started to reduce in size and then vanished alongside with the area where they were standing.

" Noo the plan didnot get how it should have been. I have to tell her about it" said Splaroe as she vanished.

The other rangers were left with a surprised looks.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : so here is the first part of this two or three parted chapter. Hope you guys are liking my work and don't forgot to tell me about what you think of the story so please review. There is another story of mine named power rangers rise of the defender beasts and an oc contest is going on there so give it a go and don't forget to tell me what you think of the story. Until next time Bye!**_

 _Next time: Ansh and Asmin face Dakshika on an unknown island. On the other hand Splore had splitted into two and Nik and Navya have to face one of them and the rest three face the other part. Also the secret behind why Nik cheated on Dipti will be revealed._

 _Next Chapter: A knock from the past - 2_


	8. knock from the past-2

_**Chapter- Knock from the past-2**_

 _ **At The command Center:-**_

The yellow rangers were in a panic state and Harshit was also worrying. Chahat on the other hand was trying to remain calm and help others. Sunya was on the main computer as she was trying to locate where the rangers have been taken. Seven on the other hand was searching in the textbooks to get more information about the monster they faced.

"Did you got anything that can help us to find them?" asked Dipti.

"I didn't have any idea Dipti though I am trying to locate them but all is going in vain." replied Sunya.

"Here I got it. She was Splaroe. She has the power to manipulate space. Basically She creates a portal to an unknown island. She teleported the place they were standing to that Unknown island." said Seven as he brought the book to show others.

"So what should we do now?" asked Harshit.

"We have to find them" said Dipti.

"But how will we reach there to find them and bring them back" said Chahat.

"There have to be a way " said Seven with a worried expression.

 _ **At an Unknown island-**_

Nik and Navya were lying unconscious on the island's beach. After a few second Nik regained his consciousness but his head was still paining. He balanced himself to his feet and then observed his surroundings. He saw Navya lying unconscious nearby. He ran towards her.

"Navya wake up. Wake up Navya" he shaked her in order to get her back in consciousness. She slowly regained her conscious.

"Nik, where are we?" asked she while observing the alien surrounding. Nik let out a shy of relief after seeing Navya is fine. "I didn't know too" said he.

"Looks like that monster had teleported us to somewhere?" said Navya.

"Hmm but the problem is our communicator is not working here and i didn't know if there is a way to get away from this island. Wait i will come in a minute ." said Nik as he used his superspeed and vanished into blur of white. 'I am not getting it. You are confusing me Nik. You didn't looks like as if you have cheated on her but I know Dipti is not telling a lie too.' Navya thought as she saw him vanishing into the island forest.

With things in her mind Navya was wondering by the beach and the sun was about to set. " Oh so you are here blue ranger and where is that white ranger who cheated on that yellow ranger. Looks like he left you to die here alone." said Splaroe with a laugh while Navya grinned her teeth.

"We will see who will die. Ashwamedha prophecy Saptharishi arise" said she as she transformed into the blue ranger and charged at the monster.

Blue ranger kicked Splaroe which she dodged it with her hand but the blue ranger then punched her and Splaroe was taken aback. Splaroe again charged at her and tried to punch Navya but the blue ranger stopped her with her sword and then slashed her. Splaroe this time send a powerful lava rock blast at her that hit The blue ranger instantly demorphing her and sending her flying to the ground causing her lose her conscience once again.

"Now is your doom blue ranger " said Splaroe as she again send a powerful lava rock blast at her but all the sudden a white blur came and vanished with Navya before the attack hit her. " Noo that white ranger had shaved her this time" cried an angry Splaroe.

 _ **At The other side of the same unknown island :-**_

"Ansh get up. Get up please" was the voice The green ranger heard when he got back to consciousness. He saw Asmin by his side healing some of injuries he got.

"Wooh my head is killing me." said Ansh as he observed his surroundings. "Where are we supposed to be?" said he.

"At a place where you will die" said a voice . The two turned to see Dakshika standing there with a scythe in her hand.

"Not Another monster of Asth" said an annoyed Asmin as both of them took their fighting stance.

"I am not one of Asth's monster rather i am the one who send those monsters. I am Dakshika a shapeshifting serpent and the princess of Dakshak Dynasty's shapeshifting serpent. I am one of Asth's follower and heir to the Beej Mantra." said Dakshika.

"So basically you are his puppet. Not a big difference if you're not" said Ansh.

" How dare you to insult me now get ready to die" said she as she charged at the two.

Asmin and Ansh too charged at her morphing while running towards her and locked their swords with her scythe. Ansh tried to slash her but Dakshika stopped it with her scythe and then kicked Asmin who was coming from behind sending her to ground and then slashed Ansh. The two again clashed their blades multiple times. Seeing the two busy the red ranger charged at Dakshika while Dakshika had clearly overpowered Ansh. As Dakshika send the green ranger flying to ground she was attacked by the red ranger.

" I am interested in the green ranger not in you red so leave the two of us alone to fight or i should made you to do so." said Dakshika as now she and Asmin were locking weapons. As Asmin tried to blast her with her gun Dakshika deflected it and slashed her multiple time sending her back.

"Medusa glare venom strike" said Dakshika as the background turned black and head of Gorgon Medusa appeared behind Dakshika in an indigo colored spirit. The snakes on her head have glowing eyes as she slashed her indigo glowing scythe and the snakes followed the energy slash. Asmin instantly demorphed and was unable to move.

"Asmin" cried Ansh as he ran towards her. "What have you done to her?" said he.

"Nothing special. Just made sure that she will not interrupt our fight. She is paralyzed for sometime." said she .

"You had done enough now you will be destroyed" said Ansh in anger as he charged at her. The two again started to fight but Dakshika was again overpowering him. She had multiple times slashed him and had sent him to the ground demorphing him.

"and you are supposed to be the king. What a shame for you. You are worthless and of no use. Ahh let me first destroy this leader of yours as you are too easy to destroy" said Dakshika as she sent a ball of indigo venom at the red ranger.

"Nooooo" cried Ansh as he was covered in green energy and his eyes changed their color to bright green. His pupil also changed shape as they elongated four canines also elongated. He ran towards Asmin and caught the poison ball in his hand and the indigo color slowly turned to green as he send it back at Dakshika who got hit by it. Amsin on the other hand was now able to move. The green ranger was still covered in that green aura and attacked Dakshika many times sending her to ground. She struggled to get back to her feet.

" You may have win this time but next time you will die beside two of your friends may had already died on the other side of the island" said Dakshika as she vanished. The green aura around Ansh had now faded and the changes were also gone and the green ranger fell to ground unconscious.

 _ **At The Dark castle :-**_

Dakshika was in a total rage as not only she was defeated by green ranger but also because his plan didn't worked as it has to be.

"Splaroe I had asked you to send only yellow, white and green ranger there but you messed things" shouted an angry Dakshika.

"Mistress I was doing my best but those red and blue ranger messed with things. If the two had not interfered it had been like you had planned" said Splaroe.

"I didn't want to listen excuses now go and at least destroy the blue and white ranger " said Dakshika.

 **At The command Center:-**

The rangers were still working on how to bring the rest back. Sunya and Seven both were in the technical area and the three rangers were sitting at the center round table. Dipti was crying now and Harshit and Chahat too were sad.

"Worry not Dipti we will bring them back" said Chahat trying to comfort her.

"How can't i worry Chahat. Nik and others are nowhere to be found and you want me not to worry" said Dipti. All of them were silent for sometime.

"Dipti i wanna ask you something? "said Harshit.

"What is it?" said Dipti.

"You really love Nik then... why...y you... you cheated on him?" said Harshit.

"What i never cheated on him beside it was he who cheated on me. By the way who told you this nonsense?" said Dipti in a fit of anger while crying.

"Nik told us that you two were in a relationship while you were in High school. It was after the goodbye ceremony of your seniors that you dumped him after that day when you see a girl dancing with him. He tried to contact you but you were with some new boy and ignored him" said Harshit.

"Hey I never cheated on him it was he...";"I found it" Dipti was cut by Sunya and they all headed towards her.

"What is it Sunya?" said Chahat.

"I found out a way to reach to them. You see the place from where they were teleported still have portal gates there and if we manage to drive enough energy we can open that portal. One more thing i can only help you guys to send you there and you have to find the way back on your own" said Sunya.

"We will do it. They have faith in us" said Chahat.

"Yeah we don't care if you can bring us back or not it is enough if you can send us there" said Harshit.

"Yes and by the way Dr. Avasthi had said that we can do anything when we seven are togather" said Dipti.

"Take this. These will help you to locate each other there. Also this chip will upgrade your blasters. Give them to others when you meet them." said Seven as he gave them an iphone like device. The three took the device.

The rangers and their mentors were at the place where the other four rangers were teleported from. The three rangers were in their ranger form and have their blasters in their hands.

"Here is the plan . I will track Asmin and Ansh and you two will hunt for Navya and Nik. Ready friends fire" said the crimson ranger as the three shoot the blast at the exact position from where they were teleported and the portal three headed to the portal and were teleported.

 _ **At an Unknown island-**_

Nik had taken Navya to a cave. Now Navya was fine and was thinking about what had actually made Nik to betray Dipti and if he really did that.

"Hmmm.. Nik when you love Dipti so much, why did you cheated on her?" she asked bluntly.

"Guess Dipti told you all this in her own way. But let me tell you the reality it was not i, it was she who betrayed me." said Nik and Navya looked at him with a confusing look. As she was about to ask something a blast occurred outside the cave and the cave started to collapse.

"We have to be quick otherwise we will die here" said Nik as the find a way to get out of the cave. They saw many minons with an upgraded armor and Splaroe standing there.

"Hello again rangers and be ready to get destroyed." said Splaroe.

"we will see who is going to be get destroyed." said Navya as the two charged at her and minons morphing in the middle.

Navya grabbed hand of a minon and threw it on another, then she horse kicked another one coming from behind. She punched one in chest and used her flying power to take two of the minons with her and then smashing them on others. But she on landing was caught by the minons and was sent to ground.

Nik punched one and then elbowed other. He took out his sword and used his superspeed and slashed all the minons in his way but the minons were still standing and were not destroyed. Nik was shocked to see this and was then kicked in chest by two minons and was send to ground near Navya.

"Ha ha ha ha ha you were thinking of destroying me when you can't even destroy these minons. Minons destroy them" said Splaroe as she had an evil smirk. The minons were ready to destroy them but as they were about to shoot a flame engulf them and there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared Splaroe was in rage as blue and white ranger were nowhere to be seen.

"Quickly find haven't gone much far. Also find the person who saved them. Though i think i know where they are going." ordered Splaroe as she was really in anger.

Meanwhile Asmin and Ansh were heading towards the peak of the island and there was an awkward silence between them. They had decided to take a break and then continue their walk. "Hmm can i ask you something?"said Ansh. "Sure " said Asmin.

"Why did you tried to save me instead of Dipti or Nik? I mean Dipti is much closer friend of your's than me" asked Ansh. Asmin was caught offguard as she was not expecting this question to be raised as she even didn't know why she did this.

" I didn't know. May be because you were near me and Dipti was not at that time i guess" said Asmin as she was unsure of how to answer this question and was blushing too.

"Finally i was able to find you guys" said a voice. The Red and green ranger turned to see the crimson ranger there. " Now quick we have to find the others " said Chahat as the other two noded and followed him.

The white and blue rangers were running in the jungle. " How you guys found us and most important how you reached here?" asked the blue ranger and yellow and purple rangers came into view.

"We will explain it later. First we have to reach the peak of the island so be quick" said the purple ranger.

After a long run the four were able to reach the peak of the island. " Finally we are here" said Dipti as the four were regaining their breath. Suddenly a blast occurred behind the rangers and they were send flying to the ground.

"No one can run from me rangers" said Splaroe as the rangers tried to get on their feet. She again charged her staff to destroy the rangers but as she was about to blast them she was hit by two energy balls of green and crimson color and then was slashed with a sword engulf in red energy.

"Mess with my friends and you have to deal with me" said the red ranger as all the rangers regrouped.

"Minons attack," said an angry Splaroe. The rangers morphed and charged at them too.

"Think the minons got an upgrade" said Ansh as he took out a chip and place it in his blaster. " We also have one" he added as the others also placed there chip in their blasters.

"Ok lets finish her and go back to the command center" said Nik .

"We didn't have a way to go back friends" said Harshit.

"We will figure it later first we have a monster to destroy" said Asmin as they charged at Splaroe.

Red ranger locked her sword with Splaroe but she hit her leg with her staff and threw her to a side. The white and green rangers when attacked her she stopped their swords with her staff and then hit both of them in stomach lifting both in air on the staff and then smashing on ground. She fired lava rocks at the blue crimson and purple rangers and then charged her staff and send a blast at the yellow ranger.

White ranger saw this and with his superspeed tried to protect her and was able to save her but was injured himself. "Nik" all cried as they ran towards him.

" She is too powerful. How are we supposed to defeat her" said Navya.

" Her staff that's it. Her powers come from her staff if we will be able to take it from her she will become weak." said Ansh.

" Ansh is right guys. Plus it can also help us to go back to the base." said Chahat.

"Okey guys now our main target is to take the staff from her" said Asmin as they all charged at Splaroe.

"Guys change the attack formation. W. P. G now" said Asmin. The others noded as the blue, yellow and crimson ranger used their blasters to distract the monster. the white ranger then used his superspeed and slashed the monster as she was not able to dodge his surprise attack. Then purple ranger came out from her shadow and slashed her back multiple times weakening her more and her grip became loose. Then came green ranger with his hand engulf in green chi power as he slammed the monster into the nearby tree. Splaroe lost her grip and the red ranger took the staff.

"Noo" cried Splaroe. "You all will pay for this."

"Time to finish her " said the red ranger. "Saptarishi meteor blast" said all as the background changed to that of universe and they shot a blast from their blasters destroying her.

"Finally she is gone. Lets go back to the base." said Navya. Asmin noded and used the staff as they all teleported to the command center leaving the staff behind.

 **At The command Center:-**

The rangers were back at the base as Seven and Sunya were taking care of their injuries.

" Seven , Sunya do you guys know who is Dakshika." asked Asmin.

"No but why though." said Seven to which Asmin told everything that happened with her and Ansh at the island.

"It is interesting mainly the part with Ansh. I will try to figure out all about it. Now you guys go to your rooms we will meet tomorrow" said Seven as they all headed towards their rooms.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Now the next chapter will be a filler one and the mystery of who cheated whom will be revealed. Do not forget to tell me what you think of this story. Until next time bye!**_

 _ **Next Time:** While the rangers come to know the real reason of what happened with Nik and Dipti on good bye ceremony, Seven and Sunya translates the prophecy written on the tablet given by Dr. Avasthi._

 _ **Next chapter:** Answers of past and riddles for future. _


	9. Answers of Past and Riddles for future

_**Chapter -** **Answe** **rs** **of Pat and Riddles for future.**_

It was early morning and all of the rangers were at the Command Center. The seven were sitting on the round table and Seven and Sunya were doing something in the library area.

"Anyone had any idea of why we are called here this early" said Ansh.

"No we too are clueless like you Ansh" said Asmin.

"So let me tell you guys why are you here. You remember Dr. Avasthi had given me the two stone tablets to keep." said Seven.

"Yeah i remember it" said Navya.

"We were getting a feeling that the two tablets are of great importance and are made to lead us to somewhere and guess what? we were right." said Sunya.

"You see the tablets had a prophecy written over it in an ancient language and we had managed to translate one of the tablet." said Seven.

" What is it about ?" asked Harshit.

" You see the two stone tablets has the Ashwamedha prophecy encrypted in them and when we translated it we found some shocking revelations" said Sunya.

"What is the prophecy Sunya tell us please?" said Chahat.

" When an evil will rise and the Earth will be in paradise, the ashwamedha yagya than have to be conducted for a power to rise.

the warrior chosen to fight must arise to get the power yagya derive , but the chances of evil getting that supreme power is likewise.

Those born under the saptarishi shadow will conduct the yagya, but this will happen after the first sacrifice.

The seven will rise to power when a noble soul will give his life weakening evil for sometime.

The quest of the seven will start with finding the ashwamedha coins whose position hint reside inside them.

The coins will be symbol for the eight scholar saints to pass their powers and the 10 urns to the warriors of good.

The quest will put forward many test but the seven have to find a way to face them.

They have to form the bond of trust and will have to help each other in their downs." said Sunya.

"So the evil is Asth but who is the chosen one here?" said Asmin

"We don't know. Though we think we will find it out eventually" said Seven.

"We are the one born under the shadow of saptarishi and Dr. Avasthi was the noble soul that give the sacrifice." said Dipti.

"Yeah it also explain why Asth was send to the dark castle after Dr. Avasti's sacrifice and we were able to morph only after his sacrifice" said Harshit.

"So we have to find the ashwamedha coins and those eight scholar saints" said Ansh.

"But what does ashwamedha coin's position's hint resides in us means. I mean what is that supposed to mean" said Chahat.

"I think i had heard the phase before. Hmmm... Yeah remember this was what Dr. Avasthi had said while telling us about the Beej mantra and the bajra sapta mantra" said Nik.

"Yeah. He said that bajra sapta mantra will help us and enlighten our way" said Chahat.

"Ok we will use bajra sapta mantra to guide us to the position of Ashwamedha coins" announced Asmin.

"Ok till then i will put the tablet at it's place and i have some other thing to work on" said Seven as he left the command center.

The seven sat down and started to chant the bajra sapta mantra but nothing happened. They again tried but all in vain.

"I didn't understand why is it not working" said Asmin. Sunya sat down near her.

"Don't worry Asmn try once again. Looks like you are not concentrating well" said Sunya. They all noded and they again tried with Sunya joining them. They were concentrating hard and then the bajra sapta mantra started to play in the background. They all were glowing in their respective colors and Sunya was glowing in black aura. When they opened their eyes they saw a scroll on the ground.

"We did it " said Harshit as Sunya took the scroll.

"Not again. Here is another riddle to solve" said Nik.

" A beautiful and peaceful kingdom in middle of the gold in sunlight , cursed by a furious saint for shake of his false might, was turned into the ghost town and his soul protects the coins you need in the basement of the mighty fort, But be aware of ghosts that reside and if you win you will have add up powers by your side." read Sunya.

"Now this is a tough one but i really like the riddles" said Ansh.

"Hmm are we supposed to find out about the palace of Ravana in lanka. I mean Lanka was a city built in gold. He was a furious saint who in his false might fighted against lord Rama. Isn't this fits best" said Asmin.

"Asmin don't know why but i am not having the same feeling on this. I think the riddle is for something else " said Chahat.

"Ok guys you have classes so go and get ready for them. I will try to work on the riddle and search for lanka and in the mean time you guys think of any other place that fits for the riddle" said Sunya as they all headed back to their rooms.

 _ **At the dark castle:-**_

Asth was in rage. "You had once again failed me Dakshika" said He.

"Sorry master this will not happen again" said Dakshika.

The two were talking about the next plan to eliminate the rangers when they saw a silver and gold color light coming from the box that Ansh gave Asth when he was under Asth's control.

"What is this going on? what is inside this thing?" asked Dakshika.

"Once a help the saptarishi were going to get but now a problem they have to face" said Asth as his mood changed from that of angry to happy.

"I didn't understand what you are talking about?" said Dakshika in a questioning tone.

"The box have two powers same as rangers help. They were created during the time the Ashwamedha prophecy was written to aid the saptarishi in their quests but since i have those powers i will use them against the seven. Looks like their true owners had activated their powers and they need their morphers. Go and find out who they are and bring them to me" said Asth as Dakshika noded and left the room.

 _ **Kurukshetra college:-**_

Asmin, Dpti and Navya were in their room. Dipti was still in a sad mood with what happened yesterday and questions why Nik told Harshit and others that she had cheated on him and was Asmin said that she thinks there is a big misunderstanding between the two. Navya saw the tension Dipti was in.

"Hi Dipti what is it you have in your mind?" asked Navya.

"Navya i am thinking about what Asmin said to me yesterday at the park about Nik and you know when you were at that island Harshit asked me that Nik told them that i cheated on him. I am not getting what is this all about and how to deal with it." said Dipti.

"Dipti i think you should talk to him to clear what is this all about" said Asmin to which Dipti noded.

The rangers were sitting on the lunch table and were discussing about the riddle in hand. All of the rangers were in the discussion except Dipti and Nik as both of them were having things from yesterday still in their minds.

"You again. When will you leave Nik alone? I had warned you yesterday and today you are again with him. Just stay away from him." said someone . The rangers turned to see Sara standing near their table .

"Stop it Sara. I didn't want to create a scene here." said Dipti.

"oh really. You are trying to get along with my boyfriend and want me to sit and watch ?" said Sara.

"Wait i am not your boyfriend?" said Nik.

"I will talk to you later darling first i will make sure she will be out of your life and you bitch get away from him" said Sara.

"Hey mind your language and beside it i had broken up with him at the instant hey get physically engaged with you" said Dipti.

"What are you saying? when i get physically engaged with Sara." asked Nik in a confused and angry tone.

"Nothing nothing Nik darling lets go" said Sara with a jitter in her tone.

"Oh now you didn't remember that the night of the good bye ceremony of the senior batch you two slept with each other." said Dipti.

"What ? tell us everything Dipti " said Ansh .

"Nik tell us what actually happened that night?" said Chahat.

"We were enjoying the party when Dipti got a call from her home so she went outside. When she returned Sara was dancing with me. Dipti thought that she was crossing her limits and after a small fight with her she left saying that an important work needs her presence. After that we continued the party and when it was over i saw Sara fully drunk and she was not even able to move on her own. I took her to my room as a friend as she was not in a state to go back her home. I asked her friend Jasmine to change her clothes at my room and since she wasn't carrying any extra cloth so i gave one of mine and went to sleep with Rishav. Next day i tried to call Dipti many times but there was no response from her. There were holidays so i was called back by my parents to Maharashtra and when i came back Sara told me that Dipti is having another boyfriend and i on my own asked Dipti but she said we are over and she didn't want to even see my face. I asked the reason but she didn't reply" said Nik.

After what she listened Dipti fall to her chair in a huge shock and cladded her head in her hands. She then stood up.

"You ,you were behind it. You know Nik the morning after the night i went to your room and Sara opened the door. I asked her where you are and she said that you are sleeping and didn't want to talk to anyone as you are tired to hell after you to get physically engaged with each other and many other things . You Know how much i hate lies and being cheated so in anger i did all that and as for that boy he was Rehan a distant cousin and a great friend. Remember i told you about him." said Dipti.

"Step aside bitch. Baby baby listen to me i can expla..." said Sara as she was cut by Nik in middle.

"Mind your language Sara. If there is a bitch here she is you not Dipti and what will you explain how you destroyed our happy going relationship." said Nik.

'Babbyy.. I.. I love you" said Sara with tears in her eyes.

"Hmm you even not know meaning of love. Love means sacrifice. Sacrifice of anything legal to keep the one you loved happy. If you had really loved me than you had not did the things you did. Go away before i lost my temper and kill you" said Nik . Sara left immediately in tears.

"I am sorry Nik, i am sorry for not trusting you and i promise nothing like this will ever happen again" said Dipti while hugging Nik and with tears in eyes .

"I am sorry to Dipti for doubting you. And what you say about a date" said Nik when they parted from long hug and he had a smirk in his face . In answer dipti noded.

"Finally the truth is out and i am happy for you guys " said Navya as she also had tears in her eyes and was cleaning them.

"Yeah and i am happy that we didn't have two rangers in our team who are ready to cut each other's throat" said Ansh and everyone laughed.

In a dark room Sara was crying as she had the feeling to get her revenge on Dipti.

"Looks like someone wants her revenge?" said a voice from the Dark corner.

"Who are you?" said an angry Sara.

"A friend who can help you to get your revenge but on one condition" said the one in the dark.

"I will do anything for this" said Sara.

"Then get ready my friend" said the person in the dark as she stepped to light and was identified as Dakshika.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : Here it is the reason for the behaviour of Dipti and Nik. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think of it and the whole story. Please review( They encourage a lot and also helps to improve).**_

 _ **Next Time :**_ The quest to solve the riddle continues .

 _ **Next Chapter :**_ Riddle of the ghost town.

 _ **Until next time bye!**_


	10. Riddle of the ghost town

_**Chapter - Riddle of the ghost town.**_

Sunya was in the command center and was still working on the riddle in hand. She was searching for any ruins and the locations of gold city Lanka but was able to get much of information.

The rangers on the other hand were sparring. Ansh and Chahat were sparring togather.

"What you think of the riddle? I mean do you too think that the ghost town referred in the riddle is the City made of gold Lanka." asked Chahat.

"Seriously and to be true i don't know? I mean i have a feeling that it is some other place referred here but on the other hand i think Asmin may also be right." said Ansh.

Harshit was nearby sparring with Navya. The two were doing well and had improved a lot.

"Hey can i ask you something? something personal" asked Navya.

"Hmm... Let's try but i am not 'an open to everybody Person' hope you understand" said Harshit.

"Well i...i.. i wanna know about your background" said Navya with a hesitation and then with a quick flow.

"My background. I really don't have a background. You see i don't know who my parents are or are they still in this world. Beside i was raised in the orphanage where i was bullied and there was only the caretaker of the orphanage who helped me a lot. I hope you get it. By the way what made you to question about my life?" asked Harshit.

"Oh nothing just curious" said Navya.

"Rangers you see i was working on finding the ancient city of lanka but all i got is it's devastated ruins. You see as the epic Ramayana says Lord Hanumana had burnt it a long time ago. There was nothing remained. Beside Ravana was killed by Lord Rama an incarnation of Lord Vishnu. It is said that whoever is killed by Lord Vishnu or one of his incarnation get's moksha and never attains a ghost life and rebirth. So this means Ravana can never attain a ghost state which means Lanka can't be the place where ashwamedha coins are." shied Sunya.

"Yeah also as per puranas Saptarishis were not even togather at that time." added Seven.

"That means Lanka is not the place we were looking for that means there is some other place in the riddle" said Nik.

"Yeah but which place does the riddle means than?" Navya questioned. All of them were in the deep thought of where the riddle indicates.

"Hey Dipti you are from West Bengal and from what i know they believe in all these spirits and supernatural things right? so have you ever heard of a city of gold?" asked Ansh.

"Yeah we do believe in all this but I never heard of a place like this?" Dipti replied.

"It can be that gold is a metaphor to something" Asmin gave a new direction to search and solve the riddle.

"Yeah it can be. Many poems and riddles do have these kind of metaphors" Chahat answered.

Just as they were about to dig more deeper in solving the riddle the siren went off. All of them frowned but then headed to the place of attack.

 _ **At the Beach :-**_

The rangers arrived at the beach morphed and saw the minons creating chaos. They took out their swords and started to fight against them.

Nik used his speed to go through two of the minons and then slashing them. "Will you be ever letting us to rest for a while" he said while slashing another group using his super speed.

"They won't Nik so we have to make them rest in peace" joked Dipti while she slashed one of the minon and then used her other hand to destroy the whole group using fire.

"I agree with you two" Navya said as she had destroyed her own set of minons.

"Guys more fighting and less talking" Harshit said as he also had dealt with his set of minons.

The other rangers also had destroyed their own set of minons and they all regrouped.

"Isn't it some weird thing" Chahat said as he was suspecting that something is wrong.

"Minons themselves are weird Chahat" Dipti said.

"No Chahat is right. We had never dealt with only minons before. There had been a general with them every time." Asmin said.

"Maybe Asth is lacking monsters " Ansh joked.

"Lets go guys" Nik said as he, Navya, Ansh, Dipti and Harshit stepped to go back a whirlpool was formed in the sand and the four got stuck though Navya managed to came out using her flying powers.

"You should listen to your leader rangers " a voice said as the sand few meters away from them cleared revealing a hippo-human hybrid having sand sliding from his body.

"You will pay for this " Chahat said as he rushed towards the monster.

He slashed the monster and again tried to do the same but the monster stopped him though Asmin came from behind slashing him. The monster was taken back but he then fired sand beam with much force sending all three to ground.

"Huh this is your end rangers. Four of your friends are dying there and three of you will die here." Monster laughed.

Now three of them were seeing red. Asmin signaled the two for something and they nodded in understanding. Asmin and Chahat slashed him but the monster tackled the two to ground but was slashed by Navya. The three again regrouped and Navya headed first as she slashed the monster but was thrown to ground. Asmin and Chahat tried to attack him but he send a sand beam again sending them flying to ground.

"Chahat, Asmin " The blue ranger cried as she saw her friends in danger not forgetting the four in sand whirlpool. She ran towards the two.

Meanwhile the four were trying their hardest to came out of the whirlpool but nothing was working. They were sinking in the sand.

Asmin, Chahat were back on their feet and Navya was glowing blue. The three faced the monster as red and crimson rangers used their powers. Chahat made the monster stationary while Asmin used her powers to weaken monster's body. Navya was still glowing blue as she ran towards the monster and used her flying powers. "Blue ranger multi slash meteor blast" said she as she has background of outerspace and had her sword in Blue energy and slashed it many times sending energy at the monster and then shot at him which turned into a meteor destroying him.

As soon as the monster was destroyed the sand whirlpool to vanished and the four ranger were in sand.

"Remind me of this when event when I ask to come to beach next time." Ansh joked and all teleported back to the command center.

 _ **At the Command center:-**_

Rangers were back and healed and were back to the discussion of finding the ghost Town.

"Where were we before that monster showed up?" asked Dipti.

"We were discussing that gold can be a metaphor to something" said Harshit.

"But what can be that a metaphor for?" Navya questioned.

"Ahh my head is spinning from all this . First this riddle than that monster trapped us in that whirlpool of sand" Nik showed his irritation.

"Yeah man it looked like we were sinking in a pool of golden color" Ansh said poetically.

"That's it you are genius Ansh. We got it" cried Chahat.

"Well I knew I am genius from childhood but what is this about?" Ansh said.

"You see if we all are guessing right then the place is somewhere in Desert. You see the desert can be compared as gold" Chahat said.

"Yeah you are right now we just have to find a place that suits the description" Seven said.

Just as Sunya heard this from them, she rushed towards the main computer and typed some keys on it. The other too followed her.

"You see as soon as I heard that from you I knew the answer for the riddle. The riddle is about the Bhangarh fort. A fort made by Maharaja Man SinghI for his brother Madho Singh. It is said that **Madho Singh** raised the Bhangarh fort after obtaining due permission from an ascetic named Bala Nath who lived there; having agreed to a condition which said that the **shadow of the fort** must never fall upon the home of the ascetic. But as fate would have it, one of the ambitious successors of Madho Singh added to the fortifications vertically, thereby causing its ominous shadow to engulf the abode of the ascetic. Lo and Behold, once it came to pass, the fort was doomed within no time. The alleged prophecy stood fulfilled, and the Bhangarh Fort became haunted. It is said that it is the soul of Bala Nath that still haunts the place as if he is keeping something precious from the outside world" Sunya informed.

"That's it. We have the answer for the riddle. We will soon visit this fort" said Seven.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: so finally the riddle is solved. Sorry for the late update but i was rather busy in some of my works and maybe the discontinuity will be for some more time. As for my other story it will also be updated soon as my beta reader will finish the beta reading as he himself is being too busy. Hope you guys understand. Hope to update soon. Please review and Until next time bye!_**

 ** _Next Time:_** _The rangers arranged to visit bangrah fort but they first have to deal with the newest threat._

 ** _Next Chapter:_** _Friends or foes-I (here they enter)_


End file.
